


A Year in the Making

by mist_e_rose2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_e_rose2014/pseuds/mist_e_rose2014
Summary: Still reeling from her father's death a year earlier, Clarke is brought out of her self-induced hiding by Bellamy Blake, of all people. Will he finally stop seeing her as a spoiled princess to see the hurting person below?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on several fanfics lately, but this one has been the one that most inspired me. I hope you enjoy it. It will be Bellarke, but probably a slow burn.

Bellamy drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his beat up old truck. He stared at the penthouse in the building just ahead. The last thing he wanted to do was go to the party his friends had put together. He wanted to see his friends, but he would rather have seen them at his house, rather than the over elaborate apartment of Clarke Griffin. 

“You coming in or hanging out in your truck all night” John Murphy drawled startling Bellamy out of his thoughts. 

“Haven’t decided yet” he grunted, glancing back up at the apartment. 

“Come on man” Murphy crossed his arms over his chest “she isn’t that bad.” 

Bellamy shook his head “why did we have to have it here?” he grumbled. 

“Because Clarke offered to host before you did” he shrugged “bonus, she has an indoor pool.” 

“Yeah that’s what we need” Bellamy snorted “a place to stumble into when we’re all too drunk to know better.”

“Come on” Murphy wrenched open the door “stop being a sourpuss and come inside” he commanded “it’s New Year’s Eve, you know time to start fresh and let go of things.”

Bellamy sighed, removed the keys from the ignition and climbed out of his truck. “Okay, but if she starts anything…” he murmured. 

“She isn’t going to start anything” Murphy chuckled “I know you don’t like her, but she isn’t as bad as you like to think.” 

Bellamy grunted, but said nothing in response as he followed Murphy inside. It was no secret that he and Clarke had a strong dislike of each other, but nobody really knew why. Hell, even he wasn’t sure why. She just bugged him. He stopped a few feet away from the elevator.

“Come on” Murphy nudged him forward “in a few hours we’ll all be so drunk you wont even notice her” her prodded.

“You mean you’ll be so drunk you won’t notice” Bellamy grunted. He may have a drink or two, and maybe a sip of champagne at midnight, but they all knew he wouldn’t be drunk. He was too much the responsible older brother to do anything else. 

“Whatever old man” Murphy chuckled “Clarke will be too, you know a little liquor loosens her up.” That much was true. Clarke’s princessy, spoiled little rich girl attitude often disappeared after a few drinks. “Besides” Murphy continued “it’s not like she’s wrong, you know” he looked at Bellamy. “The press would have a field day of the daughter of Abigail Griffin and step-daughter of the mighty Marcus Kane stepped out of line” Murphy added his voice high and pious “even on New Year’s Eve.”

Bellamy smirked knowing his friend was right. Abbie Griffin, prominent surgeon of the most elite hospital and her new husband and almost senator Marcus Kane did have far-reaching influences on Clarke, no matter how hard she tried to break away from them.

“You should cut her a break” Murphy looked up at the penthouse then back at Bellamy. “She didn’t ask for this life, but she’s stuck in it, especially since her dad died.”

Bellamy sighed, he supposed Murphy had a point. Clarke was always from the elite world or polis with all their money and class, but she never really minded coming to his and Octavia’s “run down” house on the other side of town. In fact, she seemed to relax a little, unless her mother was around. Her dad seemed to not notice the difference either. Clarke had pointed out on more than one occasion, that her dad grew up not far from their house and had only married into his wife’s wealthy family because he fell in love with their daughter. The two of them seemed so unlike to fall in love and have a kid. Even after moving to Polis and into Abbie’s family home, Jake Griffin never lost his humble upbringing. He still respected and treated Bellamy and Octavia the same as he would any of his wife’s family. Bellamy had to admit that Clarke had changed when her dad died. She withdrew into her own little world, into the penthouse apartment and was rarely seen unless one of their friends dragged her out of it to a planned event. 

“Your princess doesn’t always live the charmed life you think she does” Murphy interrupted his musings “despite the airs she throws off.”

“She’s not my princess” Bellamy denied vehemently, maybe too much so.

“Yeah?” Murphy challenged “then why does she bug you more then the rest of us?” he chuckled, entering the lobby they had been walking toward and pushing the up elevator of the building. 

The door opened with a quiet swoosh revealing an older woman dressed in a burgundy uniform “penthouse?” she looked at the two of them.

Murphy nodded, stepping into the elevator, gently nudging a scowling Bellamy at the same time. “Airs, huh?” he grumbled looking at the elevator attendant then back to Murphy. 

“Dude” Murphy shook his head “Clarke is like an apple” he shrugged “all shiny and new on the outside, but inside she is as rotten to the core as the rest of us.” He laughed softly “besides you what they say about apples” he grinned.

“They’re healthy for you” Bellamy grunted.

“One a day keeps the doctor away, especially one in particular” Murphy arched his eyebrows. 

Bellamy had to admit that particular doctor was no fun to be around, and that was only the few times he’d met Abbie Griffin. The last time was at Jake Griffin’s funeral. Even then, despite her grief over the death of her husband, she barely cried. Always keeping her held high as if she was on display, which of course she was, but even rich people were allowed to grieve, right? On the other hand, when did his best friend suddenly become Clarke Griffin’s best ally? “When did you become her best friend?” He put his hands on his hips, staring at Murphy.

Murphy chuckled “why, are you jealous?” he laughed. 

“No, but you used to hate her as much as I did” Bellamy pointed out. 

“Maybe, I got a new perspective” Murphy shrugged.

“Yeah right” Bellamy grunted in response. 

The ride to the top was smooth, quiet and quick. When the elevator came to a stop, the door opened directly into Clarke’s apartment. Bellamy saw his friends and his sister milling around with drinks in their hands. Most of them looked comfortable, despite looking so out of place in this environment. 

“It’s about time you two got here” Raven walked over to them, a drink in each hand. Murphy took one smiling and nodding at her, but Bellamy held his hand up. “Don’t worry” she rolled her eyes “it’s only juice, no alcohol I promise” she pushed the cup into his hand. 

“Where’s our hostess” he asking looking around, not seeing the head of reddish-gold hair he was looking for.

“In the bedroom, talking to mommy dearest, assuring her that she will do nothing to bring shame to the family name tonight” Raven drawled shaking her head. 

“Do you think Abbie Griffin even knows how to have fun?” Murphy snorted.

“I think that woman was born with a stick up her butt” Raven grunted. “How or why she ever had children is beyond me.” 

Bellamy continued to look around the room. The view from up here wasn’t half-bad. No wonder Clarke spent so much time here. He wandered over to the window and looked out. That was a view he could grow to love. 

“Well look who came after all” Clarke appeared beside him “I thought you would rather die than be seen in my...tower I think is what you called it” she laughed softly.

“Even the lowliest knights must come to the castle once in a while princess” he shrugged, turning his head to look at her. 

“In that case, welcome to the ivory tower” Clarke didn’t miss a beat with her comeback before turning her attention to Harper, who had come over to where they stood. 

Bellamy chuckled softly at her response. Clarke Griffin was a princess in many ways, but she was as good with snarky comebacks as he was. He listened to her conversation with Harper about her mom’s phone call. Abbie had called not to wish her only child a happy new year, but to warn her not to do anything stupid that would bring undue attention to either herself or her new husband. He studied Clarke as she talked to Harper and Raven who had joined them mid-conversation about the phone call. 

“We could raise some hell anyway, you know teach mommie dearest a lesson” Raven laughed. 

Clarke smiled “no, I just want to do this party thing then go home and sleep” she admitted.

Bellamy cocked his head, this wasn’t home for her? He glanced at Raven, who merely shook her head as if reading his mind. 

“I’m going to make sure everything is set for midnight” Clarke announced heading toward the massive kitchen. 

“What did she mean about going home after this?” Bellamy walked over to Raven.

Raven shook her head “you really don’t know her at all, do you?” she chuckled.

Bellamy held his hands up in confusion “apparently not” he shrugged.

“No Bell” his sister walked up to them “she doesn’t actually live here” she answered his question. “This is her mom’s city apartment for when she or Kane have to come here for anything.”

This surprised Bellamy, “so why are we here?” he asked.

“Because big brother” Octavia patted his shoulder “we are about to enter a brand new decade and thought it would be fun to do so in style for a change.”  
“Clarke wasn’t okay with the plan, but we sort of talked her into it” Harper supplied helpfully.

Bellamy’s eyes drifted to Clarke, who was playing the gracious hostess. “So if Clarke doesn’t live here, where does she live?” he asked again.

“In her dad’s old house” Raven answered “all quiet and peacefully so her mother will leave her alone.”

Bellamy’s gaze drifted to Clarke again. Clearly, she was taking her job of hostess seriously, making sure everyone was happy. But when nobody was watching she glanced wistfully toward the bedroom, as if she’d rather be anywhere but here. 

Murphy came over to him, along with Jasper and Monty and the three started talking. After a while, he gave in to his friend’s yearnings that he drop his guard and have a little fun, forgetting to wander what Clarke was up to. 

“Have any of you seen Clarke?” Harper came up to them a while later. They all looked around realizing that none of them had. 

“We should check on her” Octavia murmured, looking at Bellamy.

“Why me?” he shrugged.

“Why not?” she challenged “besides I bet you know where she’s at.”

Bellamy glanced at the door he’d seen Clarke staring at earlier. “She didn’t check out with me before she disappeared” he pointed out.

“And you have no idea where she might have gone?” she eyed him warily “I know you pay better attention than that.” 

Bellamy laughed, he might have an idea where Clarke was at, but he wasn’t sure. Octavia eyed him suspiciously “fine” he sighed “I’ll see if I can find her.”

Bellamy took the stairs to the bedroom two at a time stopping at the partially-closed door. He rapped softly twice on the door “are you in there princess?” he asked.

He heard a soft sigh from inside before the door swung open enough to let him in. “hiding” he smirked looking at her. He entered the room closing the door behind him.

She shrugged “I’m not really in the mood for a party” she murmured. 

“Then why did you offer to host?” he stood in front of her.  
“Technically I didn’t” she answered “Raven wanted to ring the new year in style” she made air quotes at the last word, she wanted to use the penthouse.” 

Bellamy sat down on the chair opposite the bed watching her. “You could have said no” he told her. 

“Have you met Raven?” she snorted.

“I see your point” he admitted “what would you rather be doing?” 

“Sitting at home watching movies and drinking hot chocolate” her response was quiet. 

Bellamy stared at her, the look in her eyes was sad, despite the small smile on her face. Then it hit him why she was not in a party mood. 

*************************************************************************************************

New Year’s Eve 2018

The party at Bellamy’s was in full swing. Most of their group of friends had made it to the party and were having a great time. Bellamy watched Monty and Jasper playing beer pong against Clarke and Raven on his dining room table. The girls appeared to be winning. No surprise really since Clarke was barely drinking and Raven could hold her liquor very well. Jasper and Monty were well on their way to a drunken night before they even showed up at his door. 

Bellamy watched as Clarke reached for her phone. He watched the expression on her face change from laughingly making fun of the boys to something else. The ball in her hand dropped to the table and rolled onto the floor followed by her phone as her hands covered her mouth and nose, tears running down her cheeks. 

Raven picked the fallen phone up and began speaking into it. Her face turning an ashen color as well. She finished the conversation before motioning Clarke’s childhood friend Wells over. He reached for Clarke as Raven informed him of the phone call. She burrowed into him, clasping her arms around his back. Raven whispered something to Harper who had watched the scene unfold, who nodded solemnly. Together, Wells and Raven walked Clarke out of his house without another word to anyone else. 

*******************************************************************************************************

“Oh shit” Bellamy declared as he remembered what today was for her “why didn’t you tell her no?” he repeated, slightly annoyed with Raven for even suggesting Clarke host. “Stay here” he told her jumping up angrily. 

“Why the hell did you have this party here...today?” Bellamy demanded standing in front of Raven. 

“What the hell Bellamy?” Raven put her hands on her hips. 

“Have you seen Clarke lately?” he asked. 

“No, should I have?” she asked, glaring at him. 

“You do remember what today is, right?” he asked her.

Raven looked thoughtfully at him “Oh shit” she declared “I didn’t even think about it.”

“Yeah” Bellamy drawled. 

“Where is she?” Raven asked, concern etched on her face. 

“Leaving” he barked “I expect you to clean up before leaving tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains one of my favorite movies and my all-time favorite car.

Bellamy turned walking away from Raven. He found Clarke where he left her “Come on Clarke” he held his hand out to her “let’s go.”

Clarke looked at him questionly “go where?” she asked.

“I’m taking you home” he declared.

“What about the party?” she asked.

“Raven wanted it so damn bad, she can host it and clean up when it’s over” Bellamy reached for hand “let’s go.” 

Clarke hesitantly reached for his hand “you don’t have to do this” she looked up at him. 

“I know” he nodded “but I am, so let’s go already.”

Clarke smiled gratefully at him “thanks” she spoke in soft tones allowing him to pull her to her feet and walk with her to the door. 

Only a few people noticed them moving towards the door, but the few who did, Murphy included gave him a strange look. 

“Clarke” Raven appeared in front of them “I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think about what day it was.”

Clarke smiled wanly at her “it’s okay Rae” she nodded.

“No, it’s really not” she shook her head. “I’m your best friend, I should have remembered.” 

“Rae” Clarke reached out to touch her shoulder “I don’t expect your world to stop because mine did.”

Bellamy watched Clarke as she spoke to Raven. He felt a little guilty for treating her the way he’d been. He’d just assumed she refused to hang out with them because of the elitist life she was born into. It never occurred to him that she was merely hiding from her life.

“Where to princess?” Bellamy asked once they were settled in his truck. 

“How did you know this wasn’t home?” She asked.

“One of the girls let it slip” he shrugged “so, where to?” he repeated.

She rattled off an address near his and Octavia’s house. “What?” she half-laughed at the expression on his face.

“That’s a fairly unprincess like address” he shrugged. 

“my mom would agree with you on that” she laughed harshly. “The house belonged to my dad, actually his parents, but when he died it became mine.” 

“I’m sorry” he turned to look at her.

She looked up surprised at his words “for what?” 

“For you losing your dad, for me being a jerk” he shrugged.

“Gee, I hadn’t noticed” Clarke drawled. 

He laughed at her comeback “yeah right” he snorted “seriously, I’m sorry I never really thought that it bothered you. You always seemed so… put together, polished” he shrugged. 

“Years of training” she murmured, “never let them see you cry and all” she shrugged. 

“So what does your mom think of you living in your dad’s house?” he asked. 

Clarke grunted “she hates it of course, says if the press ever gets a hold of it, her career and Marcus’ bid for senate could be at risk.”

“And what do you think?” he asked.

“I don’t really care” she admitted. “I mean Marcus is nice enough and doesn’t try to replace my dad, but I don’t owe him anything. And my mom, well I don’t really care what she thinks. I mean my dad was barely dead and she’d already moved on to another man.” 

Bellamy heard the bitterness in her voice, and the pain. It was a pain he understood. Even though his mom wasn’t exactly mother of the year material, the pain and grief of her death hit both him and Octavia hard. He tried very hard to stifle his reaction to her death since he had sole responsibility for his teenage sister, but he knew full well how much losing a parent, especially one that you loved so deeply could affect you.

Bellamy pulled to a stop in front of a house that looked a lot like his. He walked around the truck to open her door. He walked with her to the front door of the house. “You want to come in?” she looked at him. 

“Sure” he shrugged, he didn’t have anything else to do anyway. Bellamy was struck the simple and understated design of Clarke’s house. While her furniture was not what you would call threadbare, it was definitely not high quality either. She had what appeared to be a big fluffy couch and matching chocolate colored chair, both covered in pillows. A rectangle shaped table sat in the middle of the white-carpeted floor, a half-finished puzzle lay on it.   
There was a large TV mounted to the wall, the one luxury Clarke allowed herself. 

“It’s not much” she shrugged “but it’s home.” 

“It’s not… what I expected” he admitted.

She laughed softly “it’s not what anyone expects. My dad and I played the roles we were supposed to play in mom’s world, but it’s not who we are.... Were” she added softly, sadness seeping into her tone. 

Bellamy followed her gaze to a portrait of Jake Griffin hanging on her wall. It looked like him, with his shaggy, but kempt hair, wiry smile and blue eyes that appeared to be laughing. “Nice painting” he commented.

“Thanks, it took me a while to get it just right” she smiled.

Bellamy turned towards her, surprise alight in his eyes “you did that?” he asked incredulously.

Clarke laughed again “yeah, I do have other talents than being a princess” she snorted.

Bellamy chuckled softly at her “touche princess” he grinned at her. 

“Are you hungry?” she asked.

“I could eat” Bellamy agreed. He hadn’t really eaten at the party. He was too focused on figuring out how to see and be seen then get the hell out of there. At least until he realized that Clarke would rather be there and why. Then his focus was on getting her out there. He followed her into a huge kitchen with industrial ovens and a big island. He watched as she pulled some pots and pans out from below the island, then turned to the fridge “are omelets okay?” she asked looking at him. 

“Omelets sound great” he agreed, coming around the island “need any help?” he asked.

She shook her head “I got it, thanks though.”

He nodded and took a seat on the other side of the island, watching, a little surprised, as Clarke shredded potatoes and chopped onions placing them in a frying pan to saute. She then began to chop up some sausages and tomatoes, adding them to the pan, stirring occasionally. While they simmered, she added a little milk to the eggs she dropped into a bowl, added salt and pepper and began beating them with a fork. 

She heard his snort of laughter and looked up at him “you cook, who knew?” he drawled.

She shook her head, smiling “Yes Bellamy, I’m not the spoiled little princess you always thought I was” she laughed. 

“Clearly” he agreed laughing at her.

Clarke turned her attention back to the pan, adding the eggs and folding them into a shell after they’d cooked for a few minutes. She picked the pan up, flipped the egg mixture neatly in the pan and began adding cheese, then folded them over again. I’m no Bobby Flay” she placed the plate in front of him “but I won’t starve.” 

Bellamy tasted the omelets, they were fluffy and cooked to perfection, seasoned just right “not bad princess” he chuckled “not bad.” 

Clarke laughed “Come on Blake, we can go watch TV while we eat” she picked up two cups of milk and led him to the couch. She situated the pillows so that there was room for them to sit. She picked up the remote and turned the TV on “you want to watch anything?” she asked. 

He shrugged “we could watch the ball drop in New York.”

“Or we could watch something else” she turned the TV to food network “I love this show” she turned to him.

“What is it?” he asked. 

“It’s a show where they take people who can burn water and turn them into cooks” she laughed softly “it’s very entertaining.” 

They watched as they ate, Bellamy had to admit it was very entertaining. “There’s your princess” Clarke pointed to a thin blonde wearing a tiara with long polished nails. She held a whole fish by her fingertips groaning as she was told she’d have to clean and cook it herself. Clarke laughed at her reaction.Bellamy studied her quietly, realizing he’d been dead wrong about her.

“What?” she smirked at him.

“Nothing, I just realized I have been so wrong about you” he admitted.

“Duh, Blake” she shook her head “just like everyone else, you bought into the whole Griffin image where everything and everyone is perfect, at least on the outside” she looked at him. “Inside, everything was going to hell in a handbasket.” 

“So, what were you going to do before Raven talked you into having a party?” he asked. 

“Sit here, watch a little TV, have some hot cocoa and Peppermint at midnight, go to bed” she shrugged “just like I used to with my dad” she glanced longingly at the portrait on the wall. “Even if mom was having a big party, my dad would sneak away and we’d have a hot chocolate toast at midnight, then he’d go back to mom’s party and I’d go to bed.”

“I’m sorry” Bellamy watched as a single tear slid down her cheek “you must miss him.”

“I do” she agreed quietly, but being here reminds me of him, so it helps.”

He nodded “what else do you paint?” he asked.

“Whatever comes to mind usually” she shrugged “they’re not that impressive.”

“Look pretty good to me” he disagreed.

Clarke put her empty plate on the table in front of them “Come on Blake, let me blow your mind some more.”

“Easy there princess, I’m not sure how much more I can take” he laughed, standing up and following her.

She led him up a set of stairs to what he realized was once an office, but now appeared to be a gallery of sorts. She rubbed her hand on a marbled desk, glancing at it lovingly before showing him her other paintings. Most of them featured her father, but several others had Raven, Octavia, Harper and some of their friends as well. 

Bellamy stood in front of one where Jake Griffin stood next to a sleek, low-slung sports car, a big grin on his face. “That’s a sweet car” Bellamy cooed. 

Next to him, Clarke laughed “his other baby” she smiled, taking his arm “wanna see it?” she asked. 

“It’s here?” he asked. 

Clarke nodded, tugging him along as she returned to the bottom floor of the house and out the back door. They walked to the ancient looking garage. Once there, she opened the door and walked inside flipping on the light. A black tarp covered a low-slung car, curvy car that Bellamy was sure was a classic corvette by it’s silhouette. Clarke removed the tarp to reveal a candy-apple red, convertible corvette with a soft-top. The car gleamed in the pale light of the dinghy garage. Bellamy whistled appreciatively, running his hands over the car “nice Griffin” he declared “do you actually drive this?”

She nodded, laughing at his awe “once a month, I take her out for a spin, just to keep her from getting out of use and every year, Raven comes out and tunes her up for me” she answered. “In Polis, this car wouldn’t even stand out, but her in Arkadia…” she snorted “well that’s a different story.”

Bellamy knew that was true. This beauty of a car deserved better home, but Arkadia was not a flashy town, so this was probably a good place for it. “So, this is your dad’s?” he looked at her.

“It was” she sighed “now it’s mine, plus the house, the 2 acres it sits on and the fully-stocked pond in the back. It was his… our getaway from the glitz and glamour that my mom enjoys so much.” She followed his gaze back to the car, grinning “be nice to me Blake and I might let you take her for a spin the next time she needs some air.”

He laughed “I might have to hold you to that” he declared, helping as she re-covered the car with the thick tarp. She closed up the garage, locked it and headed back to the house, Bellamy in tow. 

Clarke glanced at her watch, it was still early Bellamy could still get back to the party if he wanted. “You don’t have to babysit me” she looked at him “I’m better now.”

“Trying to get rid of me princess?” he eyed her. 

“No, you are welcome to stay if you want. I can put a movie in and we can eat popcorn and veg out, but if you want to go back to the party…” she trailed off.

“I love our friends” he assured her “but I would much rather spend the rest of the night watching a movie and relaxing rather than dealing with those drunk idiots.”

“If you’re sure” she shrugged “I’ll get the snacks and you can pick out the movie, they’re in the cabinet next to the DVD player.”

Bellamy nodded walking through her kitchen to the living room. He opened the cabinet Clarke had sent him to and was amazed at the collection of movies there. Some of them were definitely “guy” movies that clearly must have been her dad’s. What surprised him the most was the definite lack of chick flicks like the ones his sister had in her collection. He decided on a movie about an orphaned French girl being raised by her father’s new and widowed wife, who met and fell in love with a French prince. The movie satisfied his need for some kind of history, the authenticness of it yet to be determined and had the potential romantic themes that Clarke might appreciate, or at least he hoped so. Judging by the condition of the case’s loose joints, it was a movie she had watched often. 

Clarke returned with a bowl of popcorn, some vegetables arranged on a platter, as well as some juice. She also carried two snowman mugs. 

“That’s more than popcorn” he grinned stating the obvious.

She shrugged “I was hungry. There’s some hot chocolate and marshmallows on the counter, as well as two more glasses for juice, but I ran out of hands.”

“I’ll get them, then we can start the movie” he held up the case. 

“I love that movie” she grinned “I’ll try not to quote the lines and ruin it for you.” 

“And I will try not to point out the historical inaccuracies” he smirked “I bet there are a few.” 

Clarke laughed “I quite imagine there are” she agreed. 

He laughed at her response, then walked to the kitchen, returning in a few minutes with the cups and drinks she’d told him about.

“I am a little surprised that this is one of your favorite movies” he sat down beside her “given you dislike being called princess.” 

She shook her head “only the way you say it” she smirked “it’s almost like an insult sometimes.”

“I suppose it was meant to be” he looked down, a little ashamed to admit that. “I was too busy judging you to think maybe there was more to the story.

Clarke looked at him “most people do” she shrugged “in a way it’s a good thing. I wasn’t really in place to deal with people anyway. Some days, it’s all I can do just to get out of bed.”

“You miss your dad” Bellamy looked at her, his words quiet. 

She nodded “he was my world” her voice grew quiet.

“And you were his princess” Bellamy’s voice was quiet “no wonder you don’t like it when I call you princess.” 

Clarke shrugged “I know I need to get over it” she sighed deeply “but I don’t know how.”

Bellamy reached for her hand, taking it into his bigger one closing his finger around hers. His other hand went to her chin, turning her face to look into his eyes “losing someone you love, especially a parent is hard” he told her “you don’t just get over something like that.”

“It’s been a year” Clarke protested. 

“It may take longer than a year” Bellamy responded “and you may have to admit to others that it hurts. Your friends can’t help you, if they don’t know you need it” 

“They have their own lives and their own problems, they don’t need mine too” she shrugged. 

“Maybe not” he looked at her “but if they knew how bad you were hurting, they would try to help you. You should let them.” He knew firsthand their friends would help in any way possible. They did so when his mom died, leaving him to both mourn and raise his teenaged sister at the same time. 

“If I promise to think about it, can we stop talking about this and watch the movie?” she implored.

“Yeah” Bellamy agreed, seeing that she was through talking about this particular topic “but do think about it.”

“I will” she promised setting the bowl of popcorn between them and starting the movie. They spent the next ninety minutes watching the movie he’d chosen. There was a balance between him giving her a hard time for quoting her favorite scenes and her reminding him that movie magic and ratings often took creative liberties with actual history. 

Toward the end of the movie, Clarke stopped talking. When Bellamy looked over, he realized she’d fallen asleep, her head resting on the pillows. She looked so peaceful curled into a ball hugging a pillow that read “daddy’s little princess.” He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, covering her up with it. 

Rising carefully so he didn’t wake her, he took their dishes and food to the kitchen, putting away what needed to be and washing the few dishes they’d used. When he was done, he checked his watch. It wasn’t even midnight yet. If he really wanted, he could drive back to Clarke’s penthouse and bring in the new year with his friends. 

He glanced at Clarke again, still sleeping peacefully. “Happy New Years princess” he spoke quietly, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. After adjusting the blanket which had slipped down a little, he quietly let himself out, locking the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where’s Clarke?” Raven met him at the door of the neighborhood diner the group met at the next day. It was one of their traditions. They partied into the new year, slept a little, then met up again for brunch. 

“She’s not here?” he looked around.

“No one’s seen her since the two of you left last night” Raven eyed him “and since her car is still at the penthouse, we figured you would bring her to brunch.”

Bellamy swore under his breath, he’d forgotten about her car. It didn’t surprise him that Clarke had not contacted anyone to arrange for a ride to their brunch. She was determined to ride this storm out on her own rather than ask for help. 

“Is she okay?” Raven looked at him concern etched in her face.

“No Raven, she’s not” he sighed “She’s struggling and has been since her dad died” he shook his head. 

Raven cocked her head at him “and you know this how?” she asked. Last she knew Bellamy had only a strong dislike for Clarke, one that ran deep. 

“I may have been wrong about her” he admitted.

Raven chuckled “may have been?” she arched her eyebrows.

“Okay, I was wrong about her” he murmured “are you happy now?” 

Raven grinned victoriously “To what do we owe this change in attitude?” 

He told her what happened after he and Clarke left the party, about their talk and her promise to maybe let him drive the corvette one day. “Don’t hold your breath” she snorted “she loves that car, probably more than she loves any of us.” 

Bellamy crossed his arms over his chest “have you driven it?” he asked.

Raven smirked “once or twice” she shrugged “how else is a mechanic going to know if it needs work if they don’t take it for a spin?” the innocence in her tone made him laugh. “But no one else knows about it.” 

Bellamy glanced at the group inside “you go ahead, enjoy brunch. I’ll go get Clarke.”

Raven put a hand on his arm “I have a better idea,” she grinned at him. 

Bellamy rapped on the door waiting for Clarke to answer. “I’m not going anywhere princess, so you might as well open the door.” 

The door swung open “I think I liked you better when you hated me” Clarke grumbled, leaving the door open for him as she headed back into the house. 

Bellamy laughed softly, closing the door behind him as he followed her into the living room. “You didn’t come to brunch” he stated, hands in his pocket. 

She shrugged “I wasn’t in the mood.” 

“We talked about this” he took the seat next to her on the couch, moving aside the popcorn and snacks she’d assembled.

“No, you talked about it” she corrected “I just listened to you.”

“Clearly you didn’t” he cocked his head at her “since you’re still hiding out.”

She looked at him, chewing on her lower lip “just because I didn’t do what you said, doesn’t mean I didn’t listen” she declared.

He laughed softly “touche princess” he grinned, reaching for a handful of popcorn. 

She leaned back into the mountain of pillows , pressing the start button on the remote “I guess you’re staying then?” she rolled her eyes.

“Yep” he nodded grinning victoriously “so, what is it today terrible cooks, fairy tales or something else?” he looked at her. 

“Football” she arched her eyebrows at him pointedly. 

Bellamy shook his head at her, watching as a college football game came on the screen. “Well, well, well” he laughed “another side of you I didn’t expect. Are there more surprises you care to show me princess?” he challenged. 

“You never know” she shrugged, snatching the bowl of popcorn from him. 

He laughed softly, leaning back into the couch as they watched the game. He was surprised at the raucous cheers and jeers coming from her during the game as she coached the team from the couch.

Half an hour later, another knock at her door interrupted her coaching. She turned to look at him “what’s going on?” she asked. 

“Why would you think I know anything?” he tried and failed to sound as if he had nothing to do with the knock on the door. 

She narrowed her gaze at him “you’re saying you don’t?” she murmured. 

“I might know something” he admitted sheepishly. 

She shook her head at him and walked to the door. 

“You missed brunch” Raven accused pushing her way past Clarke, carrying a large bag of food. She was followed by Octavia, Murphy, Jasper, Maya, Harper and Monty, all of whom carried bags of food or bottles of drinks. They greeted her with a chorus of happy new years and hello’s, except for Jasper who mumbled something about having to wait to eat because of her. Clarke just laughed at him as he passed. She began to close the door, but was interrupted by another voice.

“Hey wait for me” Wells called out to her.

Clarke shook her head “you too?” she sighed. 

“If Mohammed won’t come to the Mountain…” he trailed off, pulling her into a hug.

“Hey Clarke, wait a minute, my boyfriend just got here” Octavia came up behind her.

“Boyfriend?” Bellamy was instantly there “you mean the one I have yet to meet?” he arched his eyebrows at her. 

Octavia sighed defeatedly, dropping her chin to her chest “help me” she turned to Clarke. 

Clarke laughed, motioning Wells to go on into the house. “You suck” she scowled at Bellamy, dragging him away from his sister. He reluctantly went with her protesting as he did so. Octavia mouthed a silent thank you, engulfing a tall, good looking guy in a hug.

“A little warning would have been nice” she shook her head at him, pushing him down on the couch. 

“Why so you could have figured out how to get out of it” he chuckled pulling her down to the couch. She landed half in her seat and half in his lap. Before she had to chance to move Murphy entered the room.

“We can leave so the two of you can…” he chuckled.

“Stuff it Murphy” Bellamy glowered at him. Clarke smiled weakly, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

“Did you ask her…” Raven came around the corner “now that’s more like it” she grinned. 

Clarke groaned, sliding off Bellamy’s lap. 

“You wanted something” Bellamy prompted, glaring at both of them.

“Where’s your skillet?” Murphy asked “big one?” 

“In the oven” Clarke answered, grateful when they both left the room. She buried her face in her hands “I hate you “ she murmured, grinning at him. 

“Sure you do princess” he chuckled, handing her the bowl of popcorn. They turned their attention back to the game while their friends prepared brunch in the kitchen. 

“Okay Clarke” Jasper emerged from the kitchen thirty minutes later, a plate piled high with eggs, pancakes and bacon in his hand “when did you move here?” he asked.

“Did you leave any for anyone else?” Bellamy grunted standing to his feet, pulling Clarke up with him.   
Clarke shook her head “be nice” she swatted Bellamy. “I moved here right after my dad died” she turned to Jasper “I needed to put some distance between my mom and our life in Polis.”

“Well you managed to do that quite well” Monty emerged from the kitchen, carrying his own plate, Harper and Maya followed him. 

“Yeah Clarke, we’ve practically been neighbors and nobody knew it” Maya added.

“I did” Raven exited the kitchen, grinning at Clarke “but I was sworn to secrecy.”

“Me too” Octavia chimed in, leading a tall man into the room “everybody, this is my boyfriend, Lincoln” she introduced him. “Lincoln this is… well everybody” she grinned, assuring him she’d introduce him properly later. 

Bellamy glowered at the man, then back to his sister. 

“That’s my brother, Bellamy” Octavia looked up at Lincoln “don’t worry, once he settles down you two will be good friends” she assured him. Lincoln looked at Bellamy, uncertain this was true, but for now he would take her word for it.

“Come on” Bellamy tugged at Clarke’s hand “we’d better get some food before Jasper reloads.” The room erupted in laughter and good-natured ribbing.

“Serves you right” Jasper retorted “I was ready to eat at the diner, but somebody” he stared at Clarke decided to try to play hooky.”

“My car is at the penthouse” she shrugged.

“And you can’t pick up a phone?” Raven glared at her.

Clarke bit her lip, looking away from her friend guiltily “It’s there, too” she murmured. 

“Of course it is” Raven shook her head.

“You move your feet..you lose your…” Jasper began walking toward the vacated spots on the couch just as Bellamy spoke up.

“Seat check” he declared loudly. 

Jasper groaned, taking the seat next to the empty one, claiming Clarke’s spot. 

“Seat ch…” Clarke began, but she was too late.

“Sorry Griffin, guess you’ll have to sit somewhere else” Raven chuckled grinning at first Bellamy, then her.

“I hate you guys” Clarke muttered.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that” Raven retorted sitting next to Jasper. 

Clarke and Bellamy entered the kitchen, followed by Octavia and Lincoln. “Wow Murphy, who knew you could cook like this” Bellamy drawled. Clarke’s entire counter was covered in platters of fruit, eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits and gravy. The end of the counter had drinks on them, ranging from soda to milk, juice and even some mimosas.

“This is Murphy, friend and future chef” Octavia introduced Lincoln before handing him a plate.

“Ah, this must be the mysterious new boyfriend everybody’s heard about, but not seen” he murmured. 

“I’m Lincoln” he extended his hand.

“John Murphy, but you can call me Murphy, everybody else does” he shook the other man’s hand.

“Thanks for doing this” Clarke smiled at Murphy.

“Anything for you Griffin” he chuckled, handing her a plate. 

After they all piled food on their plates, they headed back to the living room with the rest of the gang. Octavia and Lincoln settled in the oversized chair, leaving only the one seat on the couch for the rest of them. Bellamy sat down, scooting closer to the armrest, so Clarke could squeeze in beside him. Murphy went to the other side of the couch, sitting on the armrest next to Raven.

“I was watching that” Clarke declared when she looked up to realize someone had changed the channel. 

“Nobody watches football on New Year’s day” Jasper countered.

“She does” Bellamy disagreed pointing at Clarke “she’s an armchair coach” earning an elbow in the side. 

“Too bad” Jasper shrugged “we’re watching this” he nodded at the TV. “This” was the newest Star Wars movie. Sci-Fi was a favorite genre of the group. There was little talk as they ate, but as soon as the movie ended, all eyes were on Clarke.  
“You” Raven pointed at Clarke, her voice deep and commanding. She was by far the most confrontational of all of them, and the best one to deliver their message. “DO NOT get to hide out this year like you did last year” she declared. 

Clarke shriveled back a little as Raven stood up and stood in front of her, forcing her deeper in Bellamy’s space. Instinctively, he wrapped his arm around her to keep her from falling into Jasper. Clarke swore she saw a glimmer in Raven’s eyes, as if she knew what she was doing. 

Raven’s eyes drifted to Lincoln briefly “I’m sorry, you get introduced to us this way” she grinned “but we are fiercely protective of each other, which is something you should know if you are going to stick around anyway” she told him.

“So noted,” he nodded at her, laughing softly, wrapping an arm around Octavia’s waist. She snuggled happily into his side. 

“You” Raven turned her attention back to Clarke. “We know you miss your dad. He was your rock and mommie dearest kind of sucks, well most of the time” she murmured. There was a time or two that Abbie Griffin had proven to put her daughter first, despite her track record.

“I didn’t mean to…” Clarke began, only to be hushed by Raven.

“It took him of all people” she pointed to Bellamy “for us to find out you’ve just been hiding away for most of a year” she cocked her head. 

Lincoln looked at Octavia confused, he whispered something to her. She shook her head “I’l fill you in later” she promised. 

“Well technically, you two knew” Murphy pointed between Raven and Octavia.

“Shut-up Murphy” they retorted in unison. 

Raven turned back to Clarke, her tone more gentle this time. She knelt in front of Clarke. “Losing your dad, that was rough and on New Year’s Eve made it even worse, but we’re a family Clarke” she looked into her friend’s eyes “When you hurt, we hurt.” 

Clarke dropped her gaze to the floor, unconsciously reaching for Bellamy’s hand. He squeezed her hand. “I’m sorry” her voice was soft, just above a whisper. I just needed time to process things” she shrugged. 

“A whole year?” Harper asked.

“Losing a parent sucks” Bellamy spoke up in her defense, “especially one like Jake Griffin.” 

They all nodded in agreement. They were all familiar with Jake Griffin. He very often attended their events before he died.

“You’re dad was amazing” Harper agreed “and we all miss him, probably not as much as you” she smiled at Clarke. “He would want us to take care of you, and he would want you to let us” 

Clarke looked around the room. Several pairs of eyes were on her, each of her friends nodding their heads in agreement. 

“Yeah Griffin” Murphy drawled “why be so selfish and keep all this land to yourself” he grinned at her. 

Someone, Clarke wasn’t sure who, threw a napkin at him. He laughed good-naturedly and put the napkin on his empty plate.

“I’m sorry” Clarke apologized again “I just wanted...needed some time to..” she trailed off. “I didn’t want to bother you guys with my problems just because I couldn’t get it together” tears shone in her eyes, “but I should have known better than to shut you out.” 

“The worst part is that Bellamy figured it out before the rest of us” Octavia chimed in. 

Bellamy shrugged “As one of the three people here who lost a parent, it was fairly easy to figure out. She did a good job of hiding it though” he insisted. “I didn’t put it together until a couple of days ago.” 

“Yeah, so no more of that” Raven turned her gaze back to Clarke. “You need something, a drink, a friend to talk to, someone to beat up Bellamy when he’s mean to you” she grinned at him. 

“Thanks Rae” Bellamy smirked.

“Anytime” she grinned “you call us, any of us, all of us, whenever midnight, 3am, we’ll be there!” she nodded gravely at Clarke. “That goes for the rest of you” she looked at Lincoln “you too, especially the beating up Bellamy part” she laughed. He gave her a thumbs up, causing an eruption of laughter in the room. “No hiding, anywhere, anytime.” 

Jasper raised his hand. Raven acknowledged him “are you done yet” he asked “cause i could eat some more.” 

Raven rolled her eyes, then laughed “yes, I’m done” she glanced at Clarke “got it?” she asked.

“Got it” Clarke nodded “thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, Clarke was sitting on her couch when she heard a knock at her door. 

She opened the door to find Bellamy standing on her porch “I needed somewhere to go” he sighed heavily.

She grinned “I thought you hated me” she chuckled.

He cocked his head “please,” he pleaded “Octavia invited Lincoln over and I still can’t stand to watch them.” She may be an adult now, but she would always be the little sister he had to raise. Seeing her with a guy in that way, made him sometimes wish she was still that little teenager.

Clarke laughed at him, opening the door so he could walk through it. 

“I don’t, you know” he looked at her when she rejoined him on the couch.

“Don’t what?” she asked.

“Hate you, not anymore at least” he clarified. 

She laughed softly “well that’s good to know” she reached for the remote. “What do you want to watch?” she asked. 

“Nothing romantic, I’m begging you” he chuckled. 

“Got it” she grinned, pointing to the cabinet “go pick out a DVD, I’ll get some snacks.”

Clarke returned with popcorn, a vege tray and some juice to find Bellamy already seated on the couch, remote in hand. “What did you pick?” she asked.

“It’s a surprise,” he drawled patting the couch beside him.

Clarke rearranged the pillows on her side of the couch, curling her legs underneath her, leaning on them. She pulled the cover over her.

“Why do you do that?” Bellamy asked, noticing that she did the same thing on New Year’s Eve.

“Do what?” she asked confused.

“Burrow in the pillows, like a beaver” he looked at her.

“I always have, even when I was a kid” she shrugged “Why, does it bother you?” 

“No, I was just curious” he shrugged. 

“So, what movie are we watching?” she asked again.

“I told you it’s a surprise,” he dodged her question easily, pushing the play button on the remote.

Clarke groaned when the movie began to play. “Really?” she looked at him. 

He merely grinned “suck it up Griffin” he chuckled throwing a pillow at her. 

“When you said nothing romantic I didn’t figure you would choose  _ Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _ ” she grumbled. “But at least you got the Johnny Depp version.”

“Only because you don’t have to original Gene Wilder Version” he countered “that one is definitely better.” 

Clarke decided not to tell him, they actually had the Gene Wilder version, for fear that he would go get it and play it instead. 

They watched the movie mostly in silence, both of them belting out the songs as they played. “I thought you hated this movie” he cocked his head at her.

“I don’t hate it, It’s just not in my movies I can watch over and over and over again category” she responded. 

“It’s a classic, especially the Gene Wilder Version” Bellamy replied.

Before she could think about it too much she looked at him “We could always compare the two and see whose version is better” 

“Clarke Griffin” he looked at her “did you lie about having the Gene Wilder Version?” he stared at her.

“Technically, I didn’t lie” she held her hands up, “I merely didn’t mention that we had it.”

He tsked her before jumping up and digging through the movies. He found the DVD case and set it on the table in front of them, grinning victoriously “challenge accepted” he met her eyes. 

“Fine, but if we are watching that one too, I need to go to the bathroom and get more popcorn” she agreed.

“You go to the bathroom, I’ll get the popcorn” he pulled the blanket off her, helping her to her feet. 

“I hate you” she grumbled, walking toward the bathroom.

“Keep telling yourself that Griffin” he bellowed after her, laughingly.

Clarke only made it through half of the second movie before falling asleep, her legs stretched out onto Bellamy’s lap. He thought about going home, but that meant moving and potentially waking Clarke. Instead, he picked up the remote and turned the TV to a documentary, watching quietly while she slept. During a commercial break, he studied her. Her blonde hair had fallen over her face. She was far more relaxed when she slept than when she was awake. He supposed that was because she didn’t have to pretend to be strong or try to impress anyone.

As the documentary came to an end, Clarke shifted in her sleep, curling her legs into her body, disappearing nearly entirely under the blanket. He stayed still for a moment, torn between getting up and going to the bathroom or not moving as not to wake her, but the steady rise and fall of the blanket concealing her told him she was still asleep. When he looked down at her sleeping form, he shook his head wondering how anyone could sleep like that. She was curled up into a fetal position, almost forming a perfect circle. 

When he came back, she was still curled up, apparently still sleeping. Bellamy wondered if she did that too out of habit or if she got lonely in her self-induced seclusion. It had only been a week since their impromptu breakfast at her place. He knew several people had been texting her at least once a day to check on her. The group had no formal plans to get together and hang out, mostly because with the holidays over, their work and school schedules had resumed, leaving little time for much else. Also, a few of them needed to recover from their drunken New Year’s Eve adventures. He’d heard that the indoor pool at the penthouse  _ had _ come into play at one point, to no one’s fatal ending thank heavens. 

He made a mental note to get her number from Octavia and text her in the morning. In the meantime, a little old-fashioned communication would have to take place. He scribbled a note on a piece of paper he found, informing her that she owed him a viewing the  _ greatest _ version of  _ Charlie and the Chocolate Factory  _ since she fell asleep in the middle of it. Casting a last glance at her still burrowed underneath the blanket, he let himself out of her house.

“Wakey, wakey Cupcakey” Raven sang loudly letting herself into Clarke’s house the next morning. 

Clarke groaned throwing a pillow in the general direction of the sound “go away” she muttered. 

“Aww come on Clarkie, time to rise and shine” she stood over the table centered between the couch and chair, surveying the food trays. “Did you have a party without us again?” she cocked her head. Raven picked up the note, immediately recognizing Bellamy’s familiar scrawl. She arched her eyebrows, staring at her friend “Bellamy, again?” she drawled.

“He was running away from home” Clarke pulled herself to a sitting position “said Octavia had Lincoln over and he couldn’t stand to watch anymore.”

“Wimp” Raven laughed.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Clarke grumbled “it’s early!”

“Impromptu breakfast with the gang” Raven shrugged “and this is not an invitation, it’s a command performance.” 

Clarke rolled her head back and forth over her shoulders, Her couch was comfortable, but was no substitution for a bed. 

“How late was he here?” Raven cocked her head at her.

“I’m not sure when he left” Clarke admitted. “We watched the Johnny Depp version of  _ Charlie and the Chocolate factory _ then he declared the Gene Wilder version was better. When he found that one too, he decided we needed to watch both.”

“And?” Raven put her hands on her hips.

“TBD, I fell asleep in the middle of the second one, hence the note” Clarke held it up for Raven to read.

“Well la-ti-da” Raven cooed “so, this is the second date for the two of you?” she grinned at Clarke.

“Hardly a date” Clarke denied.

“There was food and drink and movies, sounds like a date to me” Raven shrugged.

“Popcorn, vegetables and juice are hardly food” Clarke countered “and it was a DVD.”

“But still a movie” Raven pointed out “and not one, but two” 

Clarke laughed at her friend “he’s just being nice because he realized what a mess I am, don’t read anything more into it.”

“Too late” Raven murmured “now go get cleaned up everybody is waiting for us, and you know how Jasper gets when someone gets between him and his favorite food.”   
  


Clarke nodded, standing up “Fine, but no more talk about me and Bellamy being a thing.”

“I make no promises” Raven laughed, picking up the leftover food from the table and carrying it to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, the two of them arrived at the local diner. The others had already arrived, except for Lincoln and Octavia who had other plans this morning. Looking around, Clarke wondered if Raven had texted ahead since the only open seats were at the head of the table and next to Bellamy. Raven quickly took the seat at the head of the table, grinning cheekily at Clarke, whose only option was to take the seat next to Bellamy. 

After they all ordered, Raven spoke up “so anyone see any good movies lately?” she asked, looking coyly at Clarke and Bellamy. Jasper and Monty began gushing about the newest movie in the  _ Star Wars _ series, capturing everyone’s attention. 

“Saved by the Jedi Master” Bellamy chuckled low enough for only Clarke to hear, though Raven did turn her head to look at them, grinning. 

“She found your note this morning” Clarke murmured “called it a date night.”

Bellamy nodded in understanding. Hanging out with Clarke was fun, but date night might be pushing it. Leave it to Raven to make a big deal out of it however. 

The conversation switched to the return to normalcy since the holidays had ended. “I’m so glad for those two weeks off” Harper, a Kindergarten teacher was saying “but it takes almost that long just to get the kids settled back into the routine.” 

“At least you get two weeks” Jasper grumbled “I only got two days for Christmas and two days for New Years.” 

“Aww poor baby” his girlfriend Maya cooed “getting to design and play video games all day is such a hard job.” The whole table laughed at their interchange.

“I want Clarke’s job” Monty added “getting to stay home and work when you want, that’s a dream.” 

“Maybe” Clarke agreed “but I would rather have to work, than not” she sighed. “I’m sorry” she looked up to find her friends staring at her.

“Hey no” Raven reached for her hand “we told you we’d be here for you, that means telling the truth, even when it’s not so easy to hear.”

“Speaking of work, have you been busy since the first of the year?” Murphy looked at Raven. She was a mechanic, working at the local service station. 

“Oh yeah, everybody wants their cars fixed now before they go back to work and school. Speaking of” she looked at Clarke “it’s almost that time, when do you want me to come over and tune up your car?” she asked. 

“Wait, you make house calls?” Jasper asked. “Cause if you do…” he trailed off.

“Only if you have a classic cor…” she trailed off quickly realizing not everyone knew about the fancy car stashed in Clarke’s garage. 

“Classic what” Murphy, a car enthusiast interrupted his conversation with Harper, looking at them. “Cause if there is a classic Corvette somewhere on those two acres, I will find it.”

Clarke shook her head, glowering at Raven “geat, Rae now he’ll never leave me alone.”

“So, there is a classic corvette out there” Murphy drawled. “Let’s go find it.”

“I got dibs on driving it” Harper added.

“Actually, I do” Raven “as the chief mechanic, I have to drive it to see what it sounds like.” 

“I’m next” Bellamy piped in “Clarke already said so.”

“Actually” Clarke corrected “I said maybe.” 

Murphy grinned at her victoriously “now you have to show us all the car.”

Clarke rolled her eyes “Before any of you get the wrong idea, it was my dad’s car” she told them. “He always dreamed of having a corvette, so he bought it. When he died” she paused, sighing softly “it became mine.” 

“And you don’t drive it why?” Murphy asked incredulously.

“It seems a little too flashy to drive in Arkadia, besides if something ever happened to it, it would be like losing my dad all over again” her tone grew sad towards the end of her explanation. 

The group was quiet at her words. Those things they understood. “Ok fair point” Murphy finally spoke, “but you have to at least let us see it.”

“That I can do” Clarke agreed. 

Murphy fist pumped eagerly, “Today?” he asked “I mean we’re not doing anything else right?” he looked around the table. 

Clarke looked around the room “you guys” she sighed “I appreciate that you want to…” she began “I just..” she looked down. 

Bellamy reached for her hand below the table. “Why don’t we give her time to adjust to all this smothering” he suggested. Raven smirked at him knowingly.

The others nodded in agreement,

“sorry Clarke” Murphy smiled at her “you know me and cool cars.”

“It’s okay” her tone belied her nervousness “I’m just not used to all this attention” she shrugged. Having spent the last year basically in exile, self-imposed or not, she needed a little time to adjust to the amount of care this group bestowed on the people they cared about.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The next month passed quietly. Some of the group texted or called Clarke daily to make sure she wasn’t slipping back into her habit of hiding away from them. Raven, of course had no shame in pestering her mercilessly. As did Bellamy. They didn’t have any more movie nights, but he did text her often. More often than Raven as a rule. 

“I need a favor” Raven entered the living room, apparently using her key to get in. 

“Hello to you too” Clarke chuckled as Raven sat down beside her. 

“Sorry, I have my mind on something else at the moment” Raven gave her a hug.

“Gee I couldn’t tell” Clarke snickered. 

“I want to take John for a spin in your car as a birthday present” she looked at Clarke.”And maybe to see if you would be willing to host a surprise party?” she grinned cheekily.

Clarke laughed “why me? She asked. 

“Two reasons” Raven held up one finger “One, because you have the car he loves here, and “two you have your own house.”

“So does Bellamy” CLarke pointed out.

“Yeah, but john would see that coming in a heartbeat” Raven replied. “Besides, you heard him before, he loves your car.”

Clarke turned he gaze to her friend, “Why would you want to throw a party to surprise  _ John _ ? Perhaps there is something you want to tell your best friend?”

“Will you do it or not?” Raven ignored the question. 

“Will I let you take  _ John _ for a spin in my car? Or throw a party for him?” Clarke asked.

“Both” Raven out her hands on her hips “well?” 

Clarke grinned at her best friend “you and Murphy, huh? I would have never put the two of you together.” Raven cocked her head at Clarke, clearly waiting for an answer. “Fine, but don’t desecrate my car with any special activities” Clarke eyed her.

“In that car?” Raven snorted “not likely.” The two of them sat on the couch planning the party for the Saturday after next.

**********************************************************************************************************

The Saturday of Murphy’s party was unseasonably warm and dry. Clarke and Raven decided to get out Jake Griffin's old projector out and watch movies on the side of the garage. Thankfully, Raven’s mechanical abilities were enough to achieve this, since Clarke had no idea how to hook the old projector to a DVD player, leaving Clarke to plan the rest of the details.

“Don’t do anything nasty in my car” Clarke called out as Raven drove off in the red sports car.

“Define nasty” Raven retorted as she drove away. 

Clarke pulled the ladder out of the garage and the white tarp to hang it on the side of the garage. She was almost to the top rung of one side and had attached the tarp to the garage when a sharp wind, shifted the ladder slightly. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Bellamy bellowed from below.

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, resting her head on the top rung waiting for her heartbeat to slow. She made her way down the ladder. She was a little more than halfway down when Bellamy placed his hands on either side of her hips lowering her to the ground. She turned resting her head on his chest, glad to be on the ground.

“Are you trying to kill yourself” he muttered wrapping an arm around her, waiting for his own heartbeat to slow. The fear he felt when he got out of his car and saw the ladder shift with Clarke at the top of it surprised him. He took off at a dead run to steady the ladder before she fell and hurt herself.

“I didn’t really think about it” she admitted, raising her head to look into his eyes,

Her breath hitched in her throat as his gaze met and held hers “maybe you should” his voice was thick, his eyes glazed slightly as his grip on her tightened. 

“Yeah, maybe I should” she agreed breathlessly. “We need to finish hanging this” she pointed to the white tarp blowing in the breeze. 

“Yeah, I guess we do” he agreed releasing his grip on her slightly “but this time I’m climbing the ladder,” he declared, daring her to argue. 

“Okay” she nodded, knowing better than to argue with him, “I'll hold the ladder.”

She handed him the zip ties after he grabbed the tarp that was still dangling against the garage. He scaled the ladder quickly securing the tarp and scrambled back down. 

“Thanks” she smiled at him. 

“You scared the hell out of me” he looked at her.

“Scared the hell out of myself,” she admitted sheepishly. “I’m not used to asking for help.”

“No shit” Bellamy snorted, “maybe you should get used to it,” he looked into her eyes.

“I’ll take that into consideration” she laughed softly.

“Do that” Bellamy shook his head at her, “what else do you need?”

Clarke filled him in on the rest of the things she had to get done. All of which included, setting the tables, getting the food ready and finish decorating the cake. Bellamy offered to help with the tables and food while she finished the cake, since he was sure he would be of no help there.

He found Clarke in the kitchen, so deeply involved in her work that she didn’t even hear him coming in. From his viewpoint in the doorway, the design on the cake looked pretty detailed, but what struck him more was how peaceful she looked. Before he had time to think about he took out his phone, snapping a picture of her. She looked up surprised.

“What was that?” she asked. 

He shrugged “a picture of the artist at work.”

She rolled her eyes “please, it isn’t that good” she denied. 

He walked over to stand beside her, eyeing the cake “I think you need to give yourself more credit, princess” he disagreed. She had painted an image of Murphy on the cake riding in her father’s red corvette, capturing his features almost exactly. She even put him in the driver’s seat, capturing the joyous expression they’d seen on his face at the brunch a few weeks ago. The most surprising to him was that she’d done all that piping icing onto it. He took his phone out to snap a picture of the cake before it was eaten by their friends.

“Wait,” she held her hands up “I’m not done yet.”

He watched in awe as she changed colors and began drawing another figure on the cake. He cocked his head trying to figure out who or what she was drawing. 

“Hang on” she held a finger up “I’m almost done.”

He laughed softly as she changed colors again, piping the perfect image of Raven in the passenger seat. She picked up another bag, piping “Happy Birthday Murphy” in perfect cursive. 

“Nice job” he praised, snapping a picture of the finished product.

“Thanks” she smiled shyly “It’s not the best I’ve done, but it looks good.”

“Oh please” Bellamy disagreed “nobody else could do it better.”

Clarke laughed softly looking at the cake “Raven is going to kill me” she chuckled. 

“Why?” he asked, confused. 

“She has a thing for Murphy, has for years” Clarke grinned “who do you think came up with all this” she pointed around.

Bellamy smirked, it did kind of make sense in a way. Looking at things from this point of view, he could see the truth in her statement. 

“Stop” Clarke shook her head “you do not get to use this information to torture her” she declared. 

“Who’s going to stop me?” he challenged towering over her “you and your icing?”

Clarke looked down at the bag of red icing, reaching for it quickly. As if reading her mind, Bellamy got to it first, holding it over his head. “Uh-huh princess, you gotta be faster than that,” he laughed, dodging as she jumped and reached for it. In the process, he squeezed the bag sending icing flying everywhere. Thankfully Clarke had moved the cake because the counter was covered in red icing as was clarke. Bellamy picked up his phone snapping a picture of that too. 

“I’m going to kill you Bellamy Blake” she growled, reaching for him.

“You have to catch me first” he laughed even harder, holding her back with one arm. 

“Hang on” Bellamy dropped his hand to her hip pulling her closer to him. Caught off guard by his strength and trying not to slip on the icing coating the floor, she found herself face to face with Bellamy for the second time that day. “I missed a spot.” With an evil grin, he took the bag covering her lips with red icing. 

“I’m going to kill you” Clarke declared glaring at him. 

He laughed softly looking at her covered in red icing. Dropping the now empty bag on the counter, he looked down at her, suppressing the laughter threatening to bubble up. She turned her head slightly, meeting his gaze. Instantly, the air changed around them. His eyes grew dark as he looked into her eyes, her gaze never wavering from his. Her breath hitched in her throat as he wrapped his free hand around her neck drawing her closer. He swiped his thumb across her lip, licking it off with his tongue. Caught in the moment, he pulled her closer, with only inches separating them. 

“Hey anyone home?” Raven called from the front door.

The broke apart just before Raven and murphy entered the kitchen. Clarke leaned against the sink, still trying to catch her breath from their near kiss. They had moved apart, but electricity still hung in the air.

“What happened here?” she laughed looking around. 

“Bellamy decided to try his hand at decorating” Clarke snickered “I told him not to give up his day job.”

“Whatever princess” Bellamy laughed “the joke’s or rather the icing is on you.” 

“And on that note, I need to clean up” Clarke declared “you’re on kitchen clean-up” she pointed at Bellamy.

“On it princess” he grinned, snapping a picture of her before she could turn away.

She scowled at him “Can you help me?” Clarke turned to Raven “this animal has icing everywhere.”

Raven grinned glancing between the two of them “I mean I can clean the kitchen up if you two want to finish what you were...doing” she cocked her head. Murphy shook his head, taking everything in. Clarke groaned pulling her best friend out of the kitchen. 

“What exactly did we interrupt?” Raven put her hands on her hips, staring at Clarke. 

“Nothing” Clarke denied, though her tone belied her answer, as did the pink tinge to her cheeks.

“Uh-huh” Raven handed her a washcloth the clean her face while she cleaned the red icing out of Clarke’s hair.

“What about you?” Clarke looked at her best friend in the mirror “you and  _ John _ weren’t gone very long.”

“Well I did make a promise about not desecrating your car” she shrugged “but we had a nice drive.”

“Uh-huh” Clarke grunted, judging by the pink tinge on Raven’s cheeks, ‘a nice drive’ was probably an understatement of what happened on the drive.

“At least I'm not in denial about what it going on” Raven cocked her head at Clarke “Clearly, something is happening between you and Bellamy, even if you don’t want to admit it.”

“Bellamy is…” Clarke searched for the words “I don’t know I mean, I guess I could see something happening, but…” she shrugged 

Raven laughed at her friend “just don’t overthink it” she advised “if something is going to happen between you two it will, if not maybe it will just end in good sex.”

Clarke shook her head “really Raven?” she muttered.

“Hey’ there is nothing wrong with good sex, and something tells me Bellamy Blake would be good in bed. I mean look at the guy,” she gushed.

Clarke had to admit he was good looking, and both times today when he has his arms around her, her heart skipped a beat, but she didn’t really do casual sex. She was also fairly certain Bellamy didn’t do casual sex either. The times they’d seen each other at events, he never came with anyone.

“Earth to Clarke” Raven stood in front of her, grinning as if she knew where Clarke’s thouhts were. 

“Sorry” Clarke shook her head “i was thinking.”

“You wouldn’t have to think if you just went for it” Raven grinned at her “I’ve seen Bellamy with you, he doesn’t act that way with anyone else.”

“I just.. I don’t know” she sighed.

“How about just being open to letting things happen normally?” Raven suggested “no prodding, no pushing.”

Clarke turned to look at her best friend “you can’t help yourself” she chuckled. 

Raven nodded “maybe, but I will try to restrain myself” she promised. 

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things finally get steamy between Bellarke, enjoy!

Most of their friends had arrived by the time Clarke showered, changed clothes and went downstairs. The first person who caught her eye was Bellamy, who smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She supposed that meant the kitchen had been cleaned up. Raven looked at her, eyebrows arched, challenging her to live up to their conversation earlier. Clarke laughed softly, shaking her head at her best friend. 

She walked to the kitchen to find all signs of their mess cleaned up. There were a few entrees and some drinks on the island, but most of the food was outside. She walked back into the living room, where the others had gathered, telling them about food and tables outside. One at a time, the others filed out to the backyard, leaving only Bellamy, CLarke and Raven in the living room. 

“Can you help carry the cake out?” she asked Bellamy. He nodded, following her to the kitchen scooping the whole thing up in one arm. Clarke watched his muscles ripple, remembering how his arms felt around her earlier. 

“Hello, Clarke are you in there?” Bellamy waved a hand in front of her.

“Sorry, I was thinking about something” she shook her head, walking to the door. Raven followed him out, flashing her a knowing look as she passed Clarke, who was holding the door for them. “Shut up” Clarke batted at her, closing the door behind her.

“Whoa Griffin, nice touch” Murphy grinned at her when he saw the tarp and the projector. 

“Better appreciate” Bellamy muttered “she damn near killed herself hanging it up.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at the concerned glances coming her way. “I did not” she denied “the ladder shifted is all.”

“While she was at the top of it” Bellamy added, eyeing her boldly, daring her to make another excuse.

“And yet here i am” she made a face at him “thanks to my hero, Bellamy Blake.” 

Bellamy just shook his head, laughing at her “you’re welcome princess” he retorted.

Used to their bickering, the others resumed talking to each other as they ate and drank, leaving the two of them together once again. “Really?” she stared at him “did you have to tell them about that?” she asked.

He shrugged “only looking out for your princess” he declared “making sure you keep your end of the bargain, you know, letting others help you.”

“You want to help?” she laughed “go get Murphy, it’s time to cut the cake.” 

“At your service princess” he chuckled, walking towards Raven and Murphy.

Raven was the first to join them, followed by Murphy and eventually the rest of the group.

“Nice Clarke” Raven shook her head when she saw the image Clarke had piped onto the cake, “very nice.”

Clarke laughed “I thought it was, Bellamy, too” she looked at him. 

“I love it Murphy” declared “nice job Clarke.”

“Wait, there’s more” Bellamy pulled out some candles inserting them into the cake. He lit the candles, then they all sang Happy Birthday to Murphy. 

“Make a wish” Raven told him as he blew out the candles. 

“Can’t think of a thing I don’t already have here” he looped an arm around her shoulders, while looking out at his friends. Then he took a breath and blew the candles out. Or at least he thought he did. One by one the candles relit “Asshole” he shook his head at Bellamy, who merely smirked in response. Eventually, all the candles went out and they cut the cake. 

“Okay movie time” Clarke announced, turning to Murphy. “As the birthday boy, you get to choose the movie” she pointed to a stack of movies. He grinned, choosing a horror flick.

Bellamy watched Clarke’s face as he did. “Don’t worry princess” he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder “I’ll protect you from the scary movie.” Raven chose that moment to look over at them. She shot Clarke a knowing look, blowing kisses, beyond his line of sight. 

Clarke snorted, causing Bellamy to look at her “what?” he asked. 

“Just Raven being Raven” she declared. 

Bellamy glanced at Raven, who as if knowing he was going to look her direction, smiled innocently. “She looks like she’s up to something” he agreed.

“She is, trust me,” Clarke murmured. 

Clarke walked over to the part of the lawn where they would be watching movies. Raven had told their friends to bring their own blankets and pillows or lawn chairs. Clarke noticed that somebody, probably Bellamy had piled a blanket and a mountain of pillows toward the front of the area. 

“I figured you would still want to burrow into pillows like normal” he came up behind her, speaking low. Clarke’s breath caught in her throat at his nearness. 

“Movies starting in five minutes” Raven announced. Everyone scrambled to their spaces. 

Bellamy nudged Clarke “Come on princess, I’ll help you set up the blanket.”

Once everybody was situated in their spaces, Raven started the movie, then joined Murphy on his blanket. She kept looking at Clarke, burrowed in a pile of pillows, sitting next to Bellamy. 

“He would choose a scary movie” Clarke muttered as the movie started.

“Of course, that way he gets to cuddle his girl” Bellamy smirked.

Clarke shook her head “men are such…” she was cut off by a look from Bellamy.

“Such what?” he cocked his head “and before you answer that remember who is going to shield you from the scary stuff,” he drawled.

Clarke rolled her eyes “babies” she replied.

“And yet it is you who needs to be protected from the the scary movie” he retorted.

The music took a menacing tone, causing Clarke to cover her eyes with her hands and turn her head into Bellamy’s chest. “This is why men choose scary movies” he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her.

“Shut up” Clarke muttered, peaking through her fingers. 

“You can open your eyes now princess” Bellamy whispered in her ear. 

She opened her eyes, but kept her head on his chest, enjoying the warmth he offered. She shivered a little despite the warm night. 

“Cold?” he asked.

She nodded, leaning into him. He reached around her producing another blanket, covering them both with it. “Better?” he asked. 

She nodded “thanks.”

After a few minutes, her breathing evened out, telling him she was asleep. He smiled softly at her before turning his attention back to the movie. 

**********************************************************************************************************

Clarke woke up and looked around. She was still covered with the blanket Bellamy had produced earlier. Bellamy was also asleep, still holding on to her. She noticed that everybody else had gone home. There was note propped up next to them. Clarke laughed softly, reading the note from Raven and Murphy. 

Hearing her, Bellamy began to stir “what’s so funny, princess?” he murmured. She shook her head handing him the note. He smirked “too cozy and cute to wake up, huh?” he laughed. “You realize she’s going to hold this over your head forever, right?” he looked at Clarke. 

Despite them being fully awake, neither of them moved to break apart. “Oh and Murphy said Thanks, the party was great” Clarke read the last part of the note aloud. 

“It was fun” Bellamy agreed, “the relighting candles were a nice touch.”

“They usually are” she laughed, unless you’re the one who has to blow them out.”

Bellamy laughed at that, his chest vibrating beneath her. She knew they should probably get up, but neither of them had bothered to do so. 

“Bell” she propped her head up on his chest, looking into his chocolate eyes “what is this?” she pointed at the two of them.

“I don’t know princess” he admitted. Their closeness surprised him as much as it surprised her, scared him too. “But whatever it is, I’m not sure I want it to end,” the last part was spoken low and a little breathless. He was a little afraid to hear her response to the question, fearing that she would get scared and pull away. 

Clarke had to admit, lying in Bellamy’s arms like this wasn’t uncomfortable. Their bodies seemed to fit together like two pieces in a puzzle. He shifted slightly, moving her so that her head rested the mountain of pillows, staring deep into her ocean blue eyes. Suddenly, the air between them became very charged. Mere inches separated their lips. He could hear the hitch in her breath as he gazed down at her. “Clarke” his voice came out just above a whisper, one hand slid to the nape of her neck, the other traced her lips with his thumb. 

Clarke suppressed a groan, the glittering passion sparking in Bellamy’s eyes and coarse feeling of his thumb on her lips made it damn near impossible for her to think straight. Raven’s voice echoed in head, telling her to be brave and see where things went with Bellamy. She wrapped her hands around his neck and into his curly, brown hair, tugging him ever so closer. 

“Clarke” his voice caught, he wanted to kiss, needed to kiss her, as if his next breath depended on it, but he didn’t want to damage their newly found truce. She took the decision out of his hands when she pulled him to her, covering his lips with hers. It was soft, like she was testing the waters, but the instant she did. Bellamy knew one kiss was not going to be enough. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, licking at the corners of her mouth until she opened it, then meeting her tongue in a dual dance.

Clarke moaned, moving against him as if she couldn’t get close enough. Bellamy knew the feeling, they were chest to chest, nose to nose as close as two people could get, but he wanted her closer. Bellamy dropped his head, kissing his way to her chin before dipping down to her neck. Clarke shuddered and gasped, dropping her head back, still holding on for dear life. Needing to taste her again, Bellamy captured her lips with his own, his hands roaming along her ribcage. He loved hearing her gasps and moans as he did so.

“Bellamy” she breathless whispered his name, tugging at the buttons on his shirt. “Tell me what you want princess” he whispered, moving his lips to nibble gently on her ear lobe. 

“You, I want you” she gasped, pushing away the shirt, she’d managed to unbutton and began running her hands over his bare chest. 

He caught her hands, turning her face to look into her eyes “Are you sure?” he asked. It would kill him to walk away now, but if she had any doubts whatsoever, he would. He didn’t want to ruin their fragile truce for a moment of unbridled passion. In answer, Clarke sat up, pulling her T-shirt over her head and throwing it on the ground beside her. Bellamy’s breath caught in his throat. Her nipples strained at the lacy black bra, as if pleading to be released. She reached behind her to release the clasp holding the thin fabric on. He stopped her, holding both her wrist with one hand, the other pushing her back down onto the blanket. 

“Leave them there” he placed her hands over her head, cupping her perfect breasts with his hands. He teased the hardened areolas with his thumbs enjoying her gasps and moans as he did so. 

“Bellamy, please” she pleaded, writhing beneath him. He laughed huskily “Is this what you want princess?” he asked dropping his head and sucking one perfect nipple into his mouth, while his hands teased the other.

“Yes, yes, oh my god yes,” Clarke’s words came out in breathless gasps. 

Bellamy sat up, pulling her into his lap as he did. He kissed her neck just under her chin, his fingers making quick work of the clasp on the bra. He slid the straps down her arms, moving her just far away enough away to take it off completely and drop it next to her shirt. She ground against his erection, her hands shoving his shirt off his shoulders. Bellamy shed his shirt the rest of the way, adding it to the growing pile of discarded clothes. 

Clarke dropped her head to his chest, kissing her way down his chest. She drew one nipple into her mouth, “Clarke” he gasped, wrapping his hands in her hair. She moved to the other one, her hands finding the waist of his jeans. She moved her hands over his erection, straining against their denim prison. 

“Not here” Bellamy gasped when she’d popped the button on his jeans. There was no going back at this point, for either of them, but he wasn’t going to let their first time be on a blanket on the ground. She deserved better. Dragging her back into his arms and onto his lap, he stood up, holding her carefully. She wrapped her legs around his waist, sucking on his neck 

“Bedroom?” he paused at the top of the stairs, he’d never actually been into that part of her house, except to see her studio. She pointed to a door at the end of the hall. He opened the door revealing a four post bed. He groaned partially from what Clarke was doing to him with her hands and her mouth, partially from when he could imagine doing with her and these four posts. He had a feeling neither of them was going to get much sleep tonight. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some serious smut in this chapter and a little drama.

A month later, Clarke found herself hosting yet another one of the group’s birthdays. The backyard movie night had become a thing for the group. This time, it was Jasper’s birthday. 

He of course chose a movie only a handful of them would actually like. Their movie nights had become so popular that most of the gang had gone to Walmart and purchased Tent cots. The rectangular shaped tents folded up nicely to be stored, but when used became single or double cots that kept them warm and dry when it was a little chilly outside. For her own personal use, both for movies and for lounging at home when nobody was there. Clarke had purchased a full-sized Mattress that was attached to an A Frame. She could sit on it, or lay down as it swayed in the wind. 

Tonight, Jasper had chosen _ The Pineapple Express _ the movie, to no one’s shock. He and Monty occasionally enjoyed smoking a little  _ herb  _ every now and then, though he respected Clarke’s wishes that he refrained from doing so at her house. Bellamy also was not a fan of the movie, so the two of them lay together, talking quietly so they didn’t disturb those who were watching the movie. They’d spent nearly every weekend together since Murphy’s party, usually hanging out at her house since Octavia spent a lot of time with Lincoln. During the week, they texted or talked a lot. His job as a private contractor kept him busy from morning to night. 

Clarke found that she missed spending time with him, in the bed and out of it. By now, he’d learned how to make her body sing with just a touch. He also had a very talented mouth that left her breathless and moaning, clinging to him on many occasions. She also liked cuddling with him on the couch, while watching one of the many documentaries, he liked. It was weird how after nearly a year of being at odds, the two of them spent more time with each other, than with the whole group.

Tonight, he was nuzzling the sensitive spot on her neck, while under the covers, his hands roamed up her chest, cupping her breast, his fingers pinching and pulling at her nipples. Clarke gasped quietly, thankful for the blanket covering them. It was also nice that the tent cots had closed backs keeping the others from seeing them. She struggled to quiet her breath, when his hand drifted lower, deftly unbuttoning her jeans and slipping in between her legs. She shifted slightly, allowing him the access he was seeking.

“so hot” He murmured softly in her ear, his deep voice rumbling against her throat. She shivered as he sucked in her ear lobe, sticking his tongue in her ear. 

“Bellamy” her voice was low and breathless “please” she begged.

“Please what?” he murmured wickedly, “Is this what you want?” he whispered, inserting two fingers between her lower lips, with his thumb working furious circles on the outside. Clarke ground against his hand, trying not to move too much or make too much noise. 

She growled in frustration, as he took his slow, sweet time pleasing her.

“careful princess” he chuckled “they’ll hear you.” He loved to her touch her and taste her until cried out, but tonight he took great delight teasing her knowing she couldn’t make a noise. 

“Bellamy” she panted “please” she begged, holding his hand in place. Knowing she was close, Bellamy slowed his hand a little, he was going to enjoy this as long as he could. 

“Please Bell” her voice grew more desperate.

“Please what?” he asked again.

“Please let me…”she lost the ability to think as he increased his speed again. A few minutes later the world exploded around her as her orgasm claimed her. Bellamy removed his dripping fingers from her heated center, kissing her to swallow her shallow cries. 

“You’re going to pay for that” Clarke looked into his eyes when she regained her breath. 

He laughed softly, pulling her into his chest, his hand resting on her belly. “Is that a promise?” he grinned at her “If so, I can’t wait.” He knew from experience that Clarke could and would make him pay for teasing her into oblivion. He looked forward to it and when she was done, he would fill her up with his manhood, rocking her world until the people that existed were the two of them.

As it happened, the movie wasn’t that bad, but it was definitely not one Clarke would be adding to her collection. When the movie ended, Jasper and the rest of the group cleaned up their mess, folded their tent cots up and went home, leaving only Bellamy and Clarke.

“That was quite the movie” Bellamy chuckled catching her in his arms as she walked into the house. 

“You could say that” she agreed, wrapping her arms around him. “But it had its moments” she cocked her head kissing him softly. 

“Speaking of which” he murmured “didn’t you say something about paying me back?” he pulled he closer.

“Oh don’t you worry Blake” she grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the stairs “I fully intend to fulfill my promise.”

She led him upstairs to her room, backing him up until his knees hit the foot of the bed, compelling him into a sitting position. She climbed up onto his lap, wrapping her hands around his neck. “That sir” she spoke deliberately, gazing into his brown eyes “was not fair” she declared. 

“And yet, you didn’t stop me” he countered wrapping his arms around her. 

“That’s because paybacks are a bitch” she murmured, kissing him softly.

“Yeah, you keep promising that” he drawled.

“Oh and I fully intend to repay the favor” Clarke laughed reaching for the buttons on his shirt. She nibbled at his neck, making small circles on his chest, opening the buttons ever so slowly. She placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him down onto the bed. She kissed her way down his chest, laving each nipple with her tongue before pushing his shirt off his shoulder. Eyes blazing with passion Bellamy lifted his body enough so that she could remove it.

Her hands roamed further down his body, stroking his jean clad erection. Bellamy sucked in his breath, groaning when she dipped her fingers into the waistband of his jeans. She loosened the button fly of his jeans, running a finger over the zipper before sliding down one agonizing inch at a time. 

“Clarke” he gripped the blanket with his hands. 

She stilled her finger smiling innocently at him “something wrong Blake?” she shrugged.

“Not a thing princess” he reached for her. 

“Oh no you don’t” she grabbed his hands, laying them down on the bed behind him. “And just to make sure they stay there…” she crossed her arms over her chest, removing pulling it over her head. She folded the shirt over, binding his wrists together.

“Really princess?” he smirked “think that’ll help?”

“If it fails” she lowered herself to kiss him softly, her hardened nipples laying against his chest “I have other options.”

Bellamy wasn’t sure what she meant by that, but he was certain she did. 

“Now, where was I?” she scooted down his body, licking and sucking her way to his jeans. She bent her head taking the zipper between her teeth, dragging it down. Bellamy moaned in response. The feel of her hot breath on him was mind-blowing. “Clarke” his breath came in gasps. 

Standing up, she walked away from the bed, leaving him wanting more. “Hmm” what shall I do now?” she reached behind her, unclasping her bra. She let the thin material slide down her arms and to the floor. She then reached for the button fly and the zipper of her jeans, slidiing them down and off, leaving her standing only on her lacy black underwear.

“Clarke” he pleaded. He knew she was going to pay him back, but this was pure torture.

“Yes?” she smiled at him innocently, returning to the bed. He breathed a sigh of relief, lifting his body so she could remove his jeans. His cock sprung free standing tall. 

“My, my” she cooed grinning at him “you seem to have quite the problem.” 

He dropped his head back, eyes closed when she finally touched him, tracing a path down his swollen member. “Clarke” he begged again “please.”

“Please what?” she grinned at him. 

“You know what” his voice was husky.

“Oh you mean this?” she ran her tongue along the length of his cock. He groaned moving his arms towards her. 

“Trust me, you do not want to do that” she wagged a finger at him “or I won't do this” she closed her mouth over his swollen head. Bellamy’s breath hitched in his throat as she took him into her mouth. Bellamy bucked underneath her, pushing himself further into her mouth. 

“Clarke, I can’t” he replied breathily freeing himself from her shirt. He pulled himself to a sitting position, moving in and out of her mouth. Clarke placed her hands on his thighs, moaning as much as him. Suddenly, Bellamy lifted her off him, flipping her over onto her stomach and peeling off her panties, “I need you” he whispered huskily, entering her in a single thrust. Clarke clutched the blanket, gasping for air as he pounded into her. He felt her tense, pushing even more until her orgasm came, before allowing himself to do so. 

He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily “I surrender” he chuckled softly, standing up and scooping her into his arms, scooting them both up the bed, folding his arms around her. “Nicely played princess” he sighed, kissing the back of her neck. He reached for the blanket at the end of the bed covering them both. 

The next day was Saturday. Since they’d already cleaned up after Jasper’s party, Clarke and Bellamy spent the day watching her favorite shows on Food Network and documentaries of deep sea disasters, hitting both their favorite genres. 

“I won’t be here next weekend” Clarke told him while they were eating lunch. 

He stopped, fork in mid-air “where are you going to be?” he asked. As far as he knew she never really went anywhere.

She sighed deeply, “I have to go to Polis to be the dutiful daughter.” 

He looked at her quizzically “dutiful daughter?” he cocked his head.

“Marcus has a fundraiser for his campaign, and since his platform is all about family, my mom insists that I need to be there,” she sighed. 

Bellamy knew going home was difficult for her. “Do you want me to come with you?” he asked.

“Do you want to come with me,” she answered his question with a question. “Me in Polis is a lot different than me in Arkadia. Think that princess you didn’t like so much.” 

Bellamy reached across the table, taking her hand in his “Maybe that princess isn’t so bad once you get to know her” he arched his eyebrows at her.

“And if you don’t like that version of me?” she held his gaze. 

He heard the concern in her voice. The first response that came to his mind was snarky. Normally Clarke wouldn’t mind snarky, but in this case he thought better of it. “Clarke” he rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb “the person you are in Polis is a part of you, and I really like you” his voice was soothing. “Maybe I need to get to know that part of who you are.”

Clarke looked uncertain “I mean if you want to come, I would love that” she looked at him “but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, and I’m a little scared that you’re going to figure out you don’t…” she trailed off, not sure how to finish that thought. 

Bellamy dropped her hand and walked around the counter to stand in front of her. “I’m sorry that I ever made you feel that way” he turned her chin to look into her eyes. “I don’t know where this thing you and me have is going, but if is going anywhere, I need to know ALL of you, not just the parts I like.”

“I should warn you my mom can be kind of off putting” she chewed her lip “and Marcus is really trying to impress his constituents, so he has to be a certain way.”

Bellamy laughed “I’m not worried about your mom or Marcus” he responded “and If I am uncomfortable, it will be up to me to figure out how not to be. So, I will ask again, do you want me to come with you?” 

Clarke nodded “I would love it if you would come with me,” she looked into his eyes. 

“Then I will come with you, and I promise you that everything will be alright,” he kissed her softly “I don’t scare easily, so your mom and Marcus don’t scare me.”

Clarke smiled uncertaintly, “you haven’t met my mom” she laughed softly “she might be the one to change that.” 

They finalized the details for the weekend, then settled back on the couch, watching another one of Bellamy’s documentaries, while Clarke dozed in his arms. He smiled at her as she slept. He meant what he said about needing to know all of her, even the Polis Princess if they were going to have a future beyond spending weekends together and talking during the week. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he wanted a future with her. He wasn’t sure what that looked like yet, but he definitely wanted one. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

The first thing Bellamy noticed when he arrived at Clarke’s house Friday was the corvette parked in the driveway. The top was down and there was a suitcase in the car. A dress was laying across the top of the suitcase. Bellamy moved his bag to the car, as well as the suit he kept in the back of his closet. He was sure Clarke would be surprised to know that he even owned a suit. 

He headed toward the house, but only got a few feet before stopping in his tracks. Clarke had locked the door and walked toward him. She wore slacks and a button down shirt. He could tell she had taken extra time with her make up and her hair was neatly piled on top of her head, secured by a clip. This was not the Clarke he was used to seeing. His Clarke wore jeans or sweats and had her hair in a messy bun. “Wow” he managed to murmur as she walked toward him.

She laughed softly “if this gets that reaction, you’ll probably be speechless tomorrow night” she stopped in front of him. “I have something for you” she looked up at him “hold your hand out.”

Bellamy did as she asked, waiting for her to give him whatever she had. She placed her hand over his, dropping a key into it. He looked up at her, eyes shining ‘Is this…” he looked from the key in his hand to the flashy red car in the driveway. 

She nodded “if you’re willing to spend the weekend with my parents, the least I can do is let you drive the car.”

He pulled her closer, dropping a kiss on her lips “I will drive it as if I was a little old lady” he promised. 

Clarke laughed “drive it like you stole it” she laughed softly “just keep it under a hundred.”

“Deal” the smile on his face made her laugh. He walked around the car, opening Clarke’s door for her, then got into the driver’s seat. He put the key in starting it up. The car came to life with satisfying roar, then idled smoothly, a testament to the care Clarke took into keeping the car in mint condition. 

Clarke laughed at his expression “What?” he drawled looking at her.

“you’re like a kid in a candy store,” she grinned at him. 

He reached for her hand “this is every guy’s dream” he declared, “driving a hot car with a beautiful lady by his side, he leaned down to kiss her. 

“Well,what are you waiting for?” she shrugged “Take her for a spin.”

“Yes ma’am” h saluted, putting the car in reverse and backing out of the driveway. 

The drive to Polis took less time than it usually did. Which, Clarke accredited to Bellamy’s lead foot. Despite the fact he was well past the speed limit most of the trip, Clarke didn’t say anything. The gleeful look in his eyes as he steered the sports car around curves and down straightaways won her over. Clarke was a little impressed with his ability to drive the corvette at the rate of speed he’d been doing, while still maintaining the smoothness of the ride. She did warn him to slow down as they got closer to Polis however, seeing as the police there were a little more strict about speeding.

“Where to?” Bellamy turned his head looking to Clarke for directions to her house in Polis once they’d arrived in the city. She guided him through the streets of Polis to her parent’s house. Bellamy watched as the houses changed from single family homes, some in serious need of repair, others immaculately kept to large homes and in some cases mansions behind gated entrances. He knew they must be getting close to her home when they started seeing election signs for Marcus Kane in yards and on billboards. 

“Turn right into the next driveway” Clarke directed as they passed another large house. Bellamy did so, slowing the car to a crawl, before stopping at a large iron gate. There was a code box to the left. In front of them was a massive house, white with blue shutters, easily three stories tall. He stared at it thinking it was big enough that both his and Clarke’s house would fit inside with room to spare. Beyond the gate was a circle drive and six car garage. Bellamy knew that clarke had been born into money, but this was way more than he expected. “It’s big” he searched for the proper word. Big didn’t begin to cover it, but that was the only word he could think of at the moment. 

“Yes it is” Clarke agreed “but big isn’t everything” Clarke turned her gaze on him “Those houses we passed on the way to get her, the rundown ones” she clarified “Those were homes, with families, this is a house where people peacefully coexist, but rarely interact,”

She glanced at his face. She could tell he was shocked by how wealthy her family was. “You don’t have to stay if this is too much,” she murmured, “I would understand if you wanted to drop me off and go home.”

Bellamy reached for her hand “I’m staying” he looked her in the eyes. “It is a little overwhelming, but it’s also a part of you” he spoke softly. “I want to get to know you better, ALL of you, so we’re doing this.”

“You’re sure?” she stared intently at him,

“I’m sure” he leaned down to kiss her softly. She nodded solemnly and gave him the code to the gate. The large gate began to fold into itself allowing them access. Still holding her hand, Bellamy eased the vette through the gate. 

He pulled the car to a stop in front of a massive set of double doors. “Ready?” he looked over at her. 

“As I’ll ever be” she sighed. Reaching for the door handle. 

Bellamy met her as she stepped out of the car, helping her out of the low-slung car. Turns out, there was a downfall to driving a corvette, it was VERY low to the ground. He placed a hand on each hip, pulling her into his chest. “I’m going to be fine. You’re going to be fine” he assured her. 

“I know” she sighed “I just hate coming here” she admitted. “It’s just not home anymore, not since my dad…” he voice trailed off. 

He pulled her to his side “It’s only a few days” he kissed her hair “you can do this.”

She smiled softly, leaning into him “I’m glad you’re here” she murmured.

“Me too, princess, me too,” he agreed. To his surprise, he actually was glad to be there. Since they’d been together, home had become wherever Clarke was. 

The double doors opened and a jovial woman in a black and white uniform stepped out “Clarke” the woman exclaimed, pulling Clarke into a hug, “you look beautiful” she stepped back pinching her cheeks.

“And who is this handsome young man?” The lady turned to Bellamy.

“This is Bellamy” Clarke took his hand. “Bellamy, this is Mrs. Johnson, our housekeeper” Clarke introduced them.

“Please, Call me Amelia” Mrs. Johnson shook her head “any friend of Clarke’s is a friend of mine.”

They walked into the biggest foyer Bellamy had seen in his life.Two sets of stairs on either side of an entrance to a bigger room stretched around in a semicircle, leading to more rooms upstairs. There were two other rooms to the left and right them. He looked around, silently taking it all in.  _ This _ was where Clarke grew up? 

“Welcome home Miss Clarke” a tall gentleman, also dressed in a suit walked up to them. “Hey Paul” she greeted him, grinning at him. 

“Paul, There are some bags in Clarke’s car out, please take them to Clarke’s room and put the car in the garage” Mrs. Johnson instructed.

“Yes ma’am” Paul nodded at her, walking out the door. 

“Amelia more or less runs the house” Clarke chuckled at the baffled look on Bellamy’s face. 

“I can see that” he murmured. Before he had the time to finish processing what he just saw, he got another surprise, revealing a side of Clarke he was sure none of their friends ever saw. 

He heard rather than saw a blur of a figure, a child he realized, hurling herself into Clarke. “Hello Bella” Clarke laughed catching her balance so she didn’t topple taking the child with her. The girl appeared to be about eight or nine, wrapped her arms around Clarke’s legs. “No school today?” she bent down to hug the child.

“Parent-teacher conferences” Amelia came around the corner, “Bobby is around here somewhere,” she added. 

Before Bellamy could ask who Bobby was, a little boy came hurtling around the corner, dripping water as he did. He slammed into Clarke, wrapping his arms around her neck, toppling her into a sitting position.“Someone’s been in the pool” she laughed settling him in her lap, his wetness soaking into her shirt. 

“Bobby” Amelia shook her head “now you have Miss Clarke soaking wet.” 

“It’s okay” Clarke shrugged “i'll dry.”

“So, where’s mommy at?” Clarke looked at the kids. 

“She had to work” Bella supplied “but she’ll be here soon.”

“Which means” Amelia eyed her grandchildren, you need to get packed up. And you” she nodded at her grandson “need to clean up your mess and go get changed” she handed him a towel nodding at the trail of water he’d made. 

“Yes grandma” the child agreed obediently, taking the towel from her hand. 

Bellamy smirked at Clarke, still sitting on the floor, her shirt and slacks soaked through. 

“You think that’s funny” she stood up, wrapping her arms around him soaking her wetness into him. “Now you’re wet, too,” she laughed.

“That’s dirty pool princess” he murmured “and you know what they say about payback, right? He leaned forward and kissed her. 

“Clarke?” they heard a voice behind them. 

“Jules” Clarke turned around, smiling at her childhood best friend. 

“It has been too long” Jules declared pulling her into a hug. “I see my son has found you” she chuckled, noticing Clarke’s wet clothes. 

“What was your first clue” Clarke laughed reaching for Bellamy. “Bellamy, this my friend Julia, she belongs to Bobby and Bella.” 

Bellamy and Julia exchanged pleasantries before she glanced back at Clarke “what brings you out of hiding?” she asked. 

Bellamy smirked at her question, “Gee, where have I heard that before?” he drawled

In Response, Clarke elbowed him in the side before answering her friend.“Marcus is having a fundraiser, mom wants me to be there.” 

“So, you’re here all weekend?” she asked “you’ll have to come over for dinner, the kids would love it.”

“I’m sure that can be arranged” Clarke nodded in agreement. “Right now, I need to get dried off.”

Julia laughed “I can see that, come over for lunch tomorrow, bring your new guy” she grinned at Bellamy “I have a lot of stories to tell.” 

Clarke shook her head “ugh” she shook her head “please, I beg of you don’t.” 

“I look forward to that” Bellamy laughed. 

“I bet you do” Clarke muttered, shaking her head. “I’m going to get changed, but it was good to see you Jules” Clarke smiled at her friend “tell the kids I’ll see them later.”

“Will do, it was nice to meet you Bellamy” Julia smiled at him. 

Bellamy returned the greeting then followed Clarke up the stairs. He paused at the top, “how many times did you slide down this?” he traced the rail. 

“Too many” she laughed softly “my dad and I used to race to see who could get down faster. It drove my mom nuts.”

Bellamy smirked “you slide down bannisters, love kids apparently and have other friends” he crossed his arms over his chest “what else am I going to learn about you this weekend?” he asked. 

Clarke laughed “probably a lot, good and bad. Are you ready for that?” 

“Bring it on princess, bring it on,” he drawled kissing he softly. 

They heard the phone ring below, then Amelia called them “Your mom and Marcus have something the need to do tonight,” she told “dinner will be in the kitchen, so dress comfortably.” 

“They knew you were coming, didn’t they?” Bellamy looked at her.

“Welcome to my life” Clarke shrugged “Come on, we can get into dry clothes, then I’ll give you the grand tour.”

Bellamy was glad Clarke was there to help him find his way around the house because the house was so big it would take him all day to find his way back to the main hall. She led him down a long hallway, stopping at the door on the very end. Bellamy smirked when he saw a sign on the door announcing that the room was Clarke’s and everybody else needed to stay out. 

“I’m surprised your mom left that there” he chuckled. 

“Me too” Clarke agreed, opening the door. It looked to Bellamy like time had stood still in this room. Boy band posters decorated one wall, Unicorns on the other. Her bed, also a four-post bed, had pillows piled high on the bed. 

“So your fascination with pillows began when you were little, huh?” he grinned at her. 

“I used to hide in them at bedtime” she admitted. 

“Were you a brat?” he looked at her.

“I only wanted them to notice me” she shrugged “besides, I wasn’t that bad” she snorted. 

“Uh-huh and what did your parents think?” he asked.

“My mom wasn’t amused, my dad thought it was hilarious” Clarke smiled, picking up a photo on the bedside table. 

Bellamy stood over her shoulder, looking at the picture “he loved you” he murmured. 

“Yeah he did” Clarke’s voice was just above a whisper “I miss him.”

“I know” he sighed, wrapping an arm around her “being here must be tough” he sighed. 

“It is, but sometimes it’s okay, makes me feel closer to him,” Clarke smiled down at the photo. 

“We should get changed” Clarke declared, noticing their bags in the corner of the room.    
  


“Do you have any bread crumbs?” he laughed “I might need them to get back here.”

Clarke laughed “you’ll be okay” she promised.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

“We need to install one of these in your house” Bellamy declared laying on the large leather couch in the media room, with Clarke curled up next to his side. The media room, which was basically a giant movie theatre with big, comfy couches, surround sound and a bar with every kind of liquor and junk food imaginable, had quickly become Bellamy’s favorite place in the huge house.

“Why my house?” Clarke turned her head to look a him.

“Because Lincoln is always at mine,” he murmured.

“You really need to get over that” Clarke grinned “something tells me he isn’t going anywhere.”

“A guy can wish” he muttered. “I really love this part” Bellamy laughed softly, picking up the remote control and spooling through the movies digitally added to the television. 

Clarke laughed softly “of course you do,” she drawled “every guy’s dream is a remote control movie theatre.”

“Actually” Bellamy pretended to be offended “the remote control is nice, but I was thinking how cool it is that I can keep you firmly in my arms and still watch the movies I like. The best of both worlds.”

“Nice save, Blake” she kissed him softly. 

The tour of the house had kind of overwhelmed him. There were two wings of the house,a main area, a pool, a large industrial kitchen, two offices, staff quarters and too many bathrooms to count. The wing where Clarke’s bedroom was, save for her bedroom had become the guest wing. There were six other bedrooms on the floor, each with their own bathroom and walk-in closet. The West wing, also known as the family wing, which Bellamy found to be funny, since CLarke’s room was on the other side of the house, was where Abby and Marcus’ suite was located. It included two walk-in closets, a bathroom with a tub you could swim in and two offices.

One of the offices Marcus used when he needed to do business at home. The other had been Jake Griffin’s office. He supposed Abby used it now, but it seemed pretty dank and unused when Clarke opened the door. She walked to the desk, settling into the chair behind it, running her fingers over the desk lovingly. She looked a little sad he thought, but she didn’t say anything. Jake’s office could have been like any other office in any other house, save for the one feature that told Bellamy more about Jake Griffin than anything else he’d seen or heard. 

“Want to see the coolest part of this place?” she suddenly smiled, looking up at him, “you’re going to love this” she snickered. She led him over to the massive bookshelf, which already had him salivating. All the best books ever written, like The Illiad, and other titles lived there, most of them first editions. She pointed to a book titled The Princess Diaries and pulled on it. Bellamy figured the book would open and something would be hidden it. He wasn’t prepared for a small click, followed by the low rumble of the wall behind the desk opening. 

“Wow” he stepped inside the hidden room. Unlike the office, which was all leather and marbled desk and accessories, this was a colorful wonderland of toys, dolls, art supplies and even a TV/DVD player with a small couch.

“My dad had it installed after he started working at home” Clarke explained “that way, he could still work and keep an eye on me.” 

Bellamy could see why Clarke missed her dad so much. The man uprooted his world to be there for her. Then built this wonderland to be close to her. “Princess Diaries, huh?” he laughed softly “how many hours did you spend in here?” he asked.

“Too many too count” Clarke smiled softly “I loved it here.”

“I’ll bet you did” he murmured softly, pulling her back into his chest “he loved you.”

“Yeah, he did” she nodded in agreement, “I miss him so much.” 

He heard her sniffle, but didn’t know what to say, so he settled for holding her quietly. “Come on, there’s way more to see” she turned walking back into the office. With a push of the book leaning out of the shelf, the door closed. “My mom doesn’t even know about that” she grinned, it was my dad and I’s little secret.”

She showed him the indoor pool that opened to include and outdoor pool in the summer and the not one, but two dining rooms. Clarke explained that one was for family dinners, while the other more elaborate was used for business dinners and other more formal events, like Christmas and Thanksgiving dinners. Then they met Amelia in the kitchen for dinner of Chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes, green beans and rolls, Clarke’s favorite as it turned out. The tour of the house ended in the room, they found themselves in, watching movies and cuddling on the couch. 

“How does Mrs. Johnson keep this whole house so clean?” he asked, amazed that the whole tour of the house, he’d not seen one speck of dust or piece of trash, even Jake’s dank office. 

“Most of the time, nobody uses the rooms” Clarke shrugged “the whole house is about showing the world that Abby Griffin is somebody, but when there is a big event, she has a small staff she calls in to help her.” Bellamy wondered how small of a staff she called in, since the whole house was as massive as it was, but didn’t ask.

The door to the media room opened slightly, allowing the light from the hall to filter in ‘“Clarke” a male voice called out.

“In here, Marcus” Clarke answered. 

The door opened further, revealing a tall man, with rugged features and dark hair that Bellamy recognized from various political posters and billboards. He wasn’t sure if he should sit up and release Clarke or keep holding her, but since she didn’t move, neither did he. 

“We’re home honey” Bellamy head the affection for Clarke in his tone “mom already went to bed, but I wanted to make sure you didn’t need anything before I did too.”

“We’re okay, thanks though” she smiled at him “Marcus, this is Bellamy, Bellamy Marcus Kane.”

Bellamy lifted his hand in a small wave.

“Welcome Bellamy, I hope you enjoy your stay with us” Marcus nodded at him. Bellamy laughed a little, he sounded like a hotel concierge. 

“Thanks, you have a beautiful house,” he replied.

“I will let you two get back to your movie” Marcus looked at them “we’re glad you’re here” he looked at Clarke.

“Thanks” Clarke nodded at him. 

The door closed with a quiet click. “He didn’t seem to bad” Bellamy shrugged. 

“Marcus isn’t so bad” Clarke agreed “he doesn’t push to be more in my life than I want him to be and doesn’t try to replace my dad.”

“How come it was Marcus who checked on you and not your mom?” Bellamy wondered.

Clarke shrugged “I am an afterthought in her life, always have been.”

The emotionless tone Clarke had used made Bellamy’s heart hurt. His own mother was very selfish. Both he and Octavia knew she loved them, she just loved herself more. Despite that, her children were not an afterthought. Part of him bristled that Clarke settled for the crumbs her mother chose to give her, when she deserved so much better. 

“It’s okay” she turned in his arms to look up at him, as if reading his thoughts “I made my peace with that a long time ago,” she assured him. “You don’t have to be mad at her on my behalf.”

“It’s not right,” he muttered angrily.

“No it’s not” Clarke agreed “but it’s who she is, and once I knew that and accepted it, my life became a lot easier.” 

“I still don’t have to like it,” he declared.

“And I love that you feel that way” Clarke lifted her head, kissing him softly “but give her a chance, she’s not all bad.” 

Bellamy’s heart swelled for Clarke. He’d always thought she was selfish and self-absorbed, but hearing this, he realized she was anything but. 

“How are you so okay with all this?” he asked, he wasn’t sure he could be.

“I had my dad, and he loved me enough for both of them” her voice was quiet, thick with emotion. She didn’t say anything after that, curling against his chest quietly. Taking that as a cue, Bellamy switched on the movie he’d chosen, holding her against him. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep in his arms. 

They woke up the next morning in the media room, a blanket covering them both. The movie had been turned off. “Good morning” he whispered, dropping a kiss on her lips when her eyes opened. “Morning” she sighed, snuggling against him. 

“We should get up soon,” she sighed, “We need to shower and eat breakfast.”

“I’d rather eat you” he murmured, nuzzling on her neck. 

“I’d rather that too” she sighed, dropping her head back for better access, “but my mom will probably make an appearance this morning, and is that how you want to meet her?” 

Bellamy laughed against her throat, making her shiver “way to break the mood, princess” he sighed, pulling them to a sitting position. 

“Just saying” she licked his lips with her tongue.

“Un-huh princess” he laughed softly “”don’t start something you can’t finish.”

Clarke sighed “I can’t wait to get home.”

He smiled “me too, I have new ideas about those four posts on your bed.”

Clarke blushed “now, who’s starting something” she whispered, 

“Gotta keep the fire burning” he whispered standing up, pulling her to a standing position.

They walked to her suite. Bellamy was surprised that he could actually remember the way. 

“One shower or two?” Bellamy pulled her into his arms once they were safely in her suite.

“One, a long one” she stood on her toes, kissing him softly.

Bellamy groaned, lifting her off her feet and carried her to the bathroom. 

*******************************************************************************************************

“Good morning” they were greeted by Abby as they walked into the family dining room. 

“Morning” Clarke returned “this is Bellamy” she looked at her mom “Bellamy, my mom Abby Griffin, and you met Marcus last night.”

“Good morning Bellamy,” Abby greeted him “it’s nice to meet you.” 

They settled into seats opposite Marcus and Abby. 

“Sorry about last night” Abby looked at her daughter “a colleague invited us to dinner last minute, I couldn’t say no.”

“It’s okay” Clarke smiled at her mom “I gave Bellamy the grand tour and we watched movies in the media room.”

“So, what do you think about our home?” Abby asked. 

Bellamy thought for a second before he spoke. This house was hardly what he would call a home. “It’s….big” he chuckled softly. “I mean it’s beautiful, but it’s big.”

“It can be a bit much at first” Marcus laughed, agreeing with him. “But it has its perks.”

“Bellamy really loved the media room” Clarke grinned. 

“Yeah, we need one in Clarke’s house” he grinned “movie night would be something entirely different.”

“Do you have movie nights often?” Abby asked. It seemed to Bellamy she was genuinely interested.

“Clarke’s house has become movie central since we hung the old tarp on the garage and Raven fixed the projector” Bellamy explained. 

“Jake used to love to do that” Abby laughed softly “said it was his and Clarke’s own personal theatre.”

Bellamy looked at her thoughtfully, he felt like her response was heartfelt versus her just saying the right thing. “It’s kind of fun,” he looked at Abby “especially since everybody has their own tent cots and Clarke bought a swing.”

“And who is everybody?” she asked. It seemed to Bellamy that she was truly curious seeking information about Clarke’s life. He knew she didn’t trust her mother and probably told her nothing about herself or her life.

“Just the usual” Clarke answered that question “Raven, Murphy, Jasper, Maya, Monty, Harper, Bellamy’s sister, Octavia and her boyfriend, Lincoln. Wels joins us sometimes too with his new girlfriend.” 

“And how is Raven?” Abby asked. Bellamy detected a note of displeasure in her voice. He wondered what that was about.  
“She’s good” Clarke responded “still taking care of me and the vette.” Bellamy watched Abby’s face as she responded. He could tell that it bothered her a little that it was Raven Clarke turned to for help and support.

“So, what are your plans for the day?” Marcus interrupted Abby’s interrogation 

“Julia invited us over for lunch” Clarke answered shooting him a grateful look. 

“The fundraiser is at 7:00” Abby reminded her.

Clarke nodded “I know, we’ll be back by five” she promised.

“You’d better keep an eye on the time” Abby looked at Bellamy, “those two get together and lose all track of time.”

Bellamy smirked “that doesn’t surprise me at all,” he laughed. “I will keep an eye on the time.”

“We can spend some time here this morning” Clarke suggested.

“I’m sorry honey, I have to go into the office for a few hours and Marcus has to go to the event space” Abby responded “but we’ll see you at the fundraiser.”

“Its okay” Clarke shrugged “I wanted to show Bellamy some of my old haunts.”

Bellamy searched her face for any sign that her mother’s lack of interest bothered her, but she didn’t show any. 

“So, what are we doing this morning?” Bellamy asked when they were back in her room.

“I thought maybe you’d like to go for a swim, you did pack a swimsuit, right?” she asked. 

“Yeah I did” he answered “and I’d love to go for a swim.” 

After an hour or so of swimming, the two of them floated lazily on a raft in the pool, him holding her in his arms.

“Does it bother you?” he looked at her “when your mom doesn’t make time for you?” he asked. 

She shook her head, “It really doesn’t,” she assured him, “but I’ve had a lifetime to get used to it.” 

“I don’t like it” he declared vehemently “you come all this way, and she can’t even bring herself to spend ten minutes with you.” 

Clarke rolled over onto her side, nearly dumping them both in the pool “I appreciate that” she gazed at him, “but getting angry about it, won’t change anything. She’s always been work first, family second. It’s going to take a lot to change that.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it” he grumbled.

“No, you don’t have to like it, but you can choose not to let it affect the way you feel,” her voice was low. “Did you know” she climbed on top of him “there’s a jacuzzi here, too?” she asked. 

He placed his hands on her hips, “no, I didn’t” he grinned wickedly.

“Yeah, and it has a privacy fence all the way around it” she leaned down, licking his lips with her tongue. 

“Really?” he arched his eyebrows “maybe you should show me this jacuzzi” he suggested. 

“Maybe I should” she agreed sliding off him and into the water “but you have to catch me first” she laughed swimming off. Bellamy slid off the raft, catching her just as she reached the corner of the pool. He backed her into the corner with his body, staring intently into her eyes. 

“So,” he inched forward, their lips almost touching “this jacuzzi?” 

“Right this way” she pulled him up by the waistband of his swim trunks, “but you’ll have to lose these..” she reached inside the trunks. 

“Well then, it’s only fair that you lose these” he deftly untied the strings to her bikini top and bottom. 

“Bellamy” the clutched her top, pointing to a surveillance camera. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll cover you,” he wrapped his arms around her waist, walking her towards the jacuzzi.


	10. Chapter 10

Bellamy watched as Julia and Clarke were embroiled in what had to be the longest ongoing game of Monopoly. They literally put the game away and brought it out, the same way they’d left it the last time they played. 

Currently, Clarke had hotels on Boardwalk and Park Place as well as the first two properties just past GO. Jules was currently in a very bad spot, rolling the dice in hopes that she made it past Clarke’s properties. 

“Who knew you were so cutthroat” Bellamy smirked watching the girls play. Bobby and Bella had long since grew bored with their game and were watching cartoons. 

Julie’s husband, Nick handed him a beer, “This particular game has been going on for nearly a year,” he laughed “don’t count on it ending today.”

“A year?” Bellamy murmured, “how often do they play?” 

Nick Shrugged “Clarke comes up about once a month, stays for a few days, but this is the fist time since New Years she’s been here.”

“His fault” Clarke looked up from the board, pointing at Bellamy.”

Bellamy wondered when Clarke traveled to Polis. He knew she hadn’t visited for three months, they’d spent most of that time together. 

“Which is too long” Jules added her two cents. “Darn it” she grumbled as she rolled a six landing her on Park Place.

Clarke laughed “pay up, girlfriend” she held her hand out. 

“I can’t, I’m broke” Jules muttered.

Clarke shrugged “I guess that means I win, huh?” she smiled smugly. 

“I call rematch” Jules declared.

“No” Bellamy and Nick declared at the same time. 

“So, what’s on the agenda tonight?” Jules asked, as they put the game away and relaxed on the couch.

“Marcus’ fundraiser, then we head back to Arkadia tomorrow” Clarke answered. 

“I’ve missed you” Jules reached for her hand “you need to come around more.”

“Or you could come to Arkadia. I have two acres, and a pond, the kids would love it” Clarke countered. 

“I bet you don’t skinny dip there” Jules grinned at her. 

“Skinny dip?” Bellamy cocked his head at Clarke. 

Clarke rolled her eyes “Thanks Jules” she drawled “and no, there is no skinny dipping in Arkadia.”

“Oh, I want to hear this story” Bellamy piped up. So far, he’d heard stories Clarke and her go-cart ride that ended in a broken arm, wild, pool parties and even a teenaged Clarke who threw a party that ended in the police shutting it down. 

“I was a rebellious teenager” she shrugged “and no you don’t get to hear  _ that _ story” she shook her head at Jules.

“So, it was, what December I think” Jules completely ignored Clarke’s statement. Abby and Jake were gone for the weekend, so of course Clarke with her big house and bigger rebellious spirit invited the cheerleaders to have a movie night and swim party at the house…” she began to tell the story. Clarke buried her head in her hands, groaning as Jules retold the tale. 

“To this day, I do not play truth or dare” Clarke grumbled when Jules finished the story. 

Bellamy laughed “I’m shocked” he shook his head at her, “that’s not very princess like” he drawled.

“Thank goodness my mom loved her” Jules ginned at Clarke, “because she managed to bury just about every bad thing Clarke ever did before Abby found out.”

“Except for the broken arm” Clarke chimed in “She was the doctor on call when dad took me in to get it fixed “she was so mad” she laughed. 

“What did your dad say?” Bellamy asked.

“He wanted to know when we could fix the go-cart and build one for him,” she grinned, “which also pissed my mom off.”   
  


Bellamy glanced at his watch “speaking of your mom, we need to go get ready for tonight.” 

Clarke sighed “I know.” The fundraiser was the reason they were here, but it was the last thing she wanted to do. 

“Hey at least the food is good” Jules smiled at her. 

“There is that” Clarke agreed. “You really should consider coming to Arkadia this summer the kids would love it.” 

“I will” Jules nodded in agreement.

They said their goodbyes and headed back to Clarke’s house to get ready. “You were quite the wild child” Bellamy grinned as she drove them back to her house. 

She shrugged, “I had to something spending so much time alone in that big old house.”

Bellamy watched her as she steered the corvette easily around curves and through the streets of Polis. He had to admit, she looked good behind the wheel of her car. She handled it like she’d been doing so her whole life.

“What?” she sensed him staring at her.

“You look good driving this car” he reached over, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“My dad used to take me to the cemetery when I was thirteen and let me drive it” she smiled at the memory. “He said someday it would be mine and I needed to know how to drive it.”

They arrived back at her house around 5:30,leaving them an hour to get ready, more than enough time for Bellamy, but Clarke claimed she needed more time. “You look beautiful” he murmured, dropping a kiss on her lips. 

“Ah but for this, I have to look flawless” she declared “for Marcus’ public.”

True to his word, he was showered and dressed in around twenty minutes. Clarke on the other hand, was putting on the final touches at 6:30, whatever that meant. “Come on babe, if we’re late your mom will kill me” he yelled loud enough for her to hear him. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming” she returned “just need to fix this one thing.” A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, leaving Bellamy at a loss for words. He’d seen her dressed in old sweats, jeans, slacks and curled up naked next to him in bed, but this Clarke was truly flawless. She wore an emerald green gown that pushed up her breast and cinched her waist, then flowed outward to the floor. Sequins dotted the dress, sparkling in the light. Her blonde hair was neatly piled in a bun on top of her head, ringlets hanging down each side.

“Beautiful” he whispered reverently, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“Thanks” she smiled at him. “And thanks for being here,” she added.

“We should get going” he sighed, knowing what he wanted to do most was take the dress off of her and show her how beautiful she was, but this gala, was the whole reason they were here, so he released her and they headed to her car. Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the venue where Bellamy got a true taste of her childhood.

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Bellamy knew Clarke was a particularly good actress since New Year’s Eve when he’d had a chance to learn the real Clarke, but this Clarke was different than he’d ever seen. She’d plastered a smile on face so big and so real that at times she even fooled him. It started the moment they arrived at the venue to find a Hollywood Red Carpet Style welcome by supporters and the press. A throng of people throwing questions out at her in rapid-fire succession. 

“This doesn’t make you nervous at all?” Bellamy glanced at the crowd,then back to Clarke. He’d seen this scene in movies and it never worked out well. 

She turned to look at him “just ignore them. The press, they’re just doing their job, earning a paycheck like anyone else. The supporters, they’re just trying to get to know their candidate, but at the same time, they already  _ know _ everything. Best thing to do is smile and wave as you walk past them.”

“And once you’re inside?” he asked “what if they ask a question then?”

“Answer with your truth, be as vague as possible. The press will twist everything with their own spin anyway.”

She gripped his hand, “my best advice…” she grinned at him, “find a corner and hide, people watch. I’ll find you when I’m done being the dutiful daughter. “

As she finished, a white-gloved valer arrived, opening her door, “Good evening miss” he smiled at her. 

“Good evening” she returned the greeting, accepting his hand up and out of the car. Bellamy let himself out, reaching for her arm as she rounded the car. She walked with elegance despite the 4’ heels she was wearing. Several people all at once called her name. She would turn her head, smile and nod at them as she passed them without uttering a single word. 

Once inside, they were met by Marcus and Abby. “Their lively tonight” Marcus chuckled.

“I noticed” Clarke shrugged. She turned to look at Bellamy “I don’t think Bellamy was quite prepared for it.”

He laughed softly “not really” he admitted “I’ve only scene things like that on TV.” 

Marcus smiled at him “It is truly amazing how that works” he agreed. “Once people get inside, they’re all screened, even the constituents. However, sometimes the best thing you can do is find a corner and stay there if you aren’t used to it” he advised.

“That’s what Clarke said” Bellamy grinned at her.

“She learned to get scarce when she was very young” Abby murmured, glancing at her daughter.

“Are you ready Marcus” a harried looking man came up to them, “the natives are getting restless.”

Marcus nodded “bring it on” he smiled brightly, reaching for Abby’s hand, “ready?” he looked at her. She nodded, eyeing Clarke. She nodded in response reaching for Bellamy’s hand, stepping into line behind them. 

“Once we get past this first rush of people and the press, things will even out. There is an area in the right-hand corner with a comfy chair and close to a TV, the remote in taped to the bottom of the chair” she whispered.

“Do this often, princess?” he chuckled.

She shrugged “the wait staff is a friend,” she grinned. “I have to do a few photo ops, talk to a few people and then just be seen. After that, we can leave.”

Seeing her so calm had lessened Bellamy’s nerves of the whole situation. On one hand he wanted to stay by her side through the whole thing. On the other, he wanted to sit in the comfy chair and watch. Her mostly, but also the whole process, as well. 

As Clarke instructed, there was a brief moment of welcoming screams and photo flashes, then the crowd thinned out, spreading out into a bigger room. As much as Bellamy wanted to be by Clarke’s side, he wanted to watch more. He found the corner clarke had told him about and settled in, happy to watch her. He couldn’t hear what she was saying, but she was answering questions and talking to people, laughing with her family as if they were one big happy family.

A server came by offering him a bottle of beer. He looked up to see Julia standing there “special delivery’ she smiled at him. 

“Thanks” he took the beer, still watching Clarke “she’s amazing” he murmured. 

“She was born into this world” Jules smiled at him “learned very young how to look and do the right thing.” She turned back to look at him, “you know she’s never brought a guy home?” she smiled at him “you must be important to her.”

“She’s important to me, too” he smiled as he watched her. He remembered a time when he didn’t feel that way, but as he’d gotten to know her, he’d thought about where he wanted things to go. He wanted a future with her, possibly forever, but he needed to make sure that was how she felt.

He glanced up, catching her eye as she looked at him and smiled. She blew him a kiss. His heart fluttered. Here she was deeply engrossed in her world of politics and family, yet she still had time for him. “She’s never brought a guy home, huh?” he murmured. 

Julia laughed “would you?” she snorted. 

He shook his head, “no,I don’t think I would” he laughed. He continued watching, not just Clarke, but all of them. They really did function as a family. Eventually, he turned his attention to the TV in front of him. He was watching a documentary when Abby walked over. 

“I see Juila set Clarke’s spot up” she murmured, there was a hint of a smile on her face. “May I?” she motioned to empty seat next to him. 

He nodded, moving the jacket he’d lain across the seat “Please” he pointed to the seat next to him. 

“Enjoying yourself?” she asked. 

“Actually yes,” he replied. To his surprise, he was. He learned a lot just by watching Clarke interact with her parents and their friends.

“I bet this is a side of my daughter, you don’t see often,” she murmured, watching Clarke as she and Marcus talked to some of his constituents. He had an arm casually looped around her waist. 

Bellamy laughed “not so much” he agreed.”Before NewYear’s Eve, I thought she was just a spoiled little rich girl” he admitted. 

“And what changed that?” she asked. He told her what happened on New Year’s Eve and how they’d bonded since then. He could swear she was about ready to cry at times during his story, but true to her character, she smiled and nodded.

“You were half right” she smiled sadly, “She was...is rich, and heaven knows Jake spoiled her rotten” she laughed softly, “but she’s more like him than me.” Abby sighed heavily “Beside she’d trade every nice thing and every dollar she has to have him back.” 

Bellamy nodded “I know” he agreed solemnly, “eventually that will get better,” his voice was low. 

Abby raised her head to look up at him, something in his tone touched her heart. “That sounds like the voice of experience.” 

“Octavia and I lost our mom when I was 19,” he told her. “She wasn’t the most devoted mom” he admitted, “but she was all we had.”Abby studied him for a second, as if running his last words in her head. “I’m sorry” he looked at her apologetically “I wasn’t trying to imply that you…”

She placed her hand on top of his, “it’s okay, I knew what you meant. Life is about choices” she looked intently at him. “I chose my career over my daughter,” she admitted. “I told myself, she needed things in life and the only way to get them was to make sure she could afford them.” 

Abby paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, “so if you were 19 when your mom died, how old was your sister?” she asked. 

“She was 15” Bellamy arched his eyebrows “as if being a teenage girl was not enough, she had to deal with losing her mom, too,” he murmured.

“I bet you had fun” Abby laughed softly “if she was anything like Clarke.”

Bellamy chuckled “I heard a few stories about Clarke as a teenager” he grinned. “I think I had it easier.” 

“And those were just the ones Jake and Mrs.Johnson couldn’t cover up” Abby drawled. “I’m sure for every story I heard, there were two more that I never heard about.”

“I don’t think I want to hear the stories about O that I don’t know about” he shook his head vehemently. “It’s hard enough knowing she has a boyfriend that she probably has sex with” he snorted. 

Abby laughed, “it sounds like you’re a good big brother” Abby patted his arm “and a good friend” she glanced at Clarke, who was looking quizzically at them. She laughed softly at the look “she probably thinks I’m giving you the third degree” she smirked.

Bellamy laughed at that, knowing full well that was exactly what Clarke thought. He gave her a thumbs up in response to her look. She shot him a look of disbelief before her attention was diverted by somebody walking up to her and Marcus. He turned his attention back to Abby, “She knows that you love her” he spoke softly, feeling like she needed to hear that. “I mean she knows that you prioritize your career over her, but it truly doesn’t bother her,” he assured her.

“And you?” Abby looked at him. 

“At first, it bothered me” he admitted “but then I talked to Clarke.”

“What did she say?” Abby asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer. 

“She said her dad loved her enough for both of you,” he told her. 

“That he did” Abby laughed softly “his perfect little princess could walk on water” she looked at Clarke. 

“I can see that” Bellamy grinned. 

They watched as Marcus turned to Clarke, kissed her on the cheek then motioned toward them.

“He spoils her, too” Abby shook her head. “Looks like she is off-duty” she watched as Clarke started walking toward them, “She’ll be ready to run out of here” she murmured. “She hates these things.”

Bellamy tugged at the tie,”I can relate” he laughed softly. “But she does look great,” he added, unable to take his eyes off of her. 

“Yes, she cleans up well” Abby agreed “so, do you” she looked at him. 

“Thanks,” he smiled at her.

“Make sure she eats” Abby nodded as Clarke grew closer. “If I know Mrs.Johnson, she’ll have Clarke’s favorite dinner ready at the house.” She stood up “take care of my baby” she looked down at him “I do love her.” 

“I will,” he nodded. It occurred to him that he had misjudged Abby as much as he had Clarke.

He made a mental note to remember this conversation for future reference.

“Thank you,” she nodded, walking across the floor to rejoin her husband.

“What was that about?” Clarke sat down next to him.

Bellamy shrugged “just getting to know your mom a little better” he pulled her closer, kissing her softly. “She isn’t as bad as she comes off.”

Clarke watched her mom, tucked against Marcus’ side “see I told you she’s not all bad” Clarke grinned. “She’s just as flawed as the rest of us.”

“Uh-huh princess” he laughed “you don’t get to say, told you so” he kissed her again.

“I think we should go home and get out of these clothes. Mom and Marcus will be gone for hours” she leaned into him.

“I think that sounds like a great idea” Bellamy agreed, standing up, pulling her up next to him. 

They retrieved her car from the valet and headed back to Clarke’s house. “Did you enjoy your first society affair?” Clarke glanced at him. 

He laughed softly, “It was interesting” he replied “you handled yourself well,” he looked at her.

“Not my first rodeo” Clarke shrugged “but this was a pretty good event as far as these things go,” she answered.

Bellamy watched her “your mom and I had a good talk” he grinned.

“Was she giving you the third degree?” Clarke asked.

“Actually, she was asking about you” he told her. He was going to elaborate on his comment when he caught a glimpse of something out of his eye over Clarke’s shoulder. Before he had time to react, he heard the screeching sound of brakes, immediately followed by a solid thud of contact. The last thing he heard before his seat belt tightened and the airbag in front of him exploded open was the sickening sound of metal crunching. He felt a moment of searing pain, then everything faded into inky darkness.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I couldn't leave you hanging like that. Enjoy!

Bellamy woke up with a throbbing headache. He took a deep breath, then immediately regretted it.

“Bell” he heard Octavia’s voice, a mixture of panic and relief. 

It took some effort, but he managed to open his eyes, then closed them immediately as the glare of overhead lights made his head hurt even more. He covered his eyes with his hands.

“Turn the lights down” he heard his sister’s voice again, this time a clear demand.

He moved his hand, slowly opening his eyes “O” his voice was just above a whisper.

“I’m here Bell” he focused his eyes on her, tears were rolling down her cheek.

“Where am I?” he asked, not recognizing the room as anything in Clarke’s house. 

“You’re in the hospital,” she sniffed, relief evident in her voice. 

“What happened, where’s Clarke?” He struggled to move, resulting in searing pain. 

“Don’t move Bell’ Octavia responded, “it’s too soon.” 

“Where’s Clarke?” he asked again, moving even more.

“Bell, please stop, you’re going to hurt yourself,” he pleas fell on deaf ears as he struggled. A pair of strong arms on his shoulders, calmed his movements. Well, that and the searing pain in his side when he did move. 

After a moment of stillness, the arms holding him down retracted. He took a deep breath, willing the pain to go away before opening his eyes again. “Where’s Clarke?” he asked again in a quieter voice. 

“She’s in surgery” he recognized Abby’s voice from somewhere in the room. He turned his head and found her standing up and walking toward him. 

“Surgery?” he asked.

She nodded “do you need some pain medicine?” she asked. 

He shook his head, as much as he hurt, he needed answers, not something that would make him sleep.

“What happened?” he asked again, looking at her.

“What do you remember?” she asked. 

“We were driving back to the house, and I thought I saw something, but then everything went dark,” Bellamy answered “Is Clarke…” he trailed off, his heart sinking.

“No,” Abby put her hand on his shoulder “She’s not.” Bellamy sensed relief in her voice. She took a minute to gather herself. “She’s in surgery, I don’t know anything else yet. We’re trying to get more information, but that’s all we have at the moment.”

“What happened?” he asked again. 

“According to witnesses at the scene, an SUV ran a red light and t-boned the corvette” she answered his question this time. She took another deep breath before continuing “the driver’s side of the car took the brunt of the crash.” 

Bellamy let the words sink in, before saying anything else. “The driver?” he asked.

“In custody,” this came from Marcus, who came to stand by Abby. “He was drunk and texting someone. He tried to run away, but a couple of the witnesses chased him and held him down until the police got there.”

“One of the officers recognized Clarke and sent a squad car for us,” Marcus continued. “By the time we got there, they had you loaded up in an ambulance. I dropped Abby off with Clarke and came to the hospital with you.”

“What happened to Clarke?” Bellamy looked at them. 

“She was in the car still” Abby told him. “She was pinned, they had to cut her out.”

Bellamy’s heart sank, “The car?” he looked at them. In response, Abby just shook her head. 

The room grew quiet, they all knew what that would do to Clarke. The door to his room opened. 

A tall doctor walked in “Abby” his voice low and gentle. “Can I talk to you outside?” he asked. You could hear a pin drop in the room. 

“It’s okay” she looked around “you can tell me here” she reached for Marcus’ hand.

He nodded “She’s out of surgery” he told them, “she’s banged up pretty bad though,” he warned. Abby nodded, knowing there were probably more details to come. “She has several broken ribs, a broken arm, a broken ankle and probably a concussion, but since she’s still unconscious, we’ll have to wait and see. She also has several contusions, probably from the seat belt and airbags. I know it sounds bad” he nodded at the grave looks around the room, but if what the paramedics tell me is true, she’s lucky to be here.”

“Yeah, it was bad” Abby agreed.”When can we see her?” she asked.

“She’s in recovery now,” the doctor reported, “It’ll be a couple of hours until they get her room ready. “I’m going to put her in ICU for the night” he looked at Abby. “I will let you decide who gets to see her” he nodded at Abby. 

“Thanks, Brent” Abby smiled gratefully at the doctor. 

He nodded in response “I’m on call tonight” he told her “if her condition changes call my cell.”

“I will, Thanks” Abby replied. 

“Was it that bad?” Bellamy asked after the doctor left the room. 

Abby nodded “it was pretty bad,” she responded. 

Bellamy’s attention returned to his sister, who refused to leave his side. “How did you find out?” he asked. “How did you get here?” 

“Your cell phones were recovered at the scenes. We used them to contact your sister, she contacted everybody else” Abby answered his first question.

“Lincoln brought me” Octavia glanced at her boyfriend.”We dropped Murphy off at Clarke’s. He was going to get Clarke’s SUV and pick up the others, they’ll be here soon.”

Bellamy grew quiet, wincing slightly. “Let me get you some pain medicine,” Abby looked at him. “Clarke is out of danger, and will probably not be awake until the morning.”

Bellamy nodded, he  _ was  _ in a lot of pain. “My friends?” he looked at them.

“I’ll order some pizza for them, take them to the house for the night. They can come back in the morning,” Marcus offered.

“I’m staying” Octavia declared, moving aside for the nurse, who put something in his IV.

Bellamy shook his head, already feeling the effects of the medicine. “Get some rest” he squeezed her hand “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

She shook her head vehemently. “I’m not leaving you” she declared. “I’m okay,” he assured her “go get some sleep in a real bed.” 

She studied him carefully “okay, but you’ll call if you need anything” she gazed at him.

“I promise” his voice was just above a whisper, sleep threatening to overtake him.

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

“You look like shit” Murphy murmured, when Bellamy opened his eyes the next morning.

“Thanks I missed you, too” he smirked, sat up wincing slightly. Whatever Abby gave him last night knocked him out cold for several hours. The sun was high in the sky “What time is it?” he looked at Murphy. 

“Almost noon, you missed lunch” he snickered. 

Bellamy laughed softly, then winced again, clutching his side. Murphy smirked at him. “Where’s O?” he asked. 

“Lunch” Murphy answered.

“And you’re still here?” Bellamy eyed him.

“Somebody had to babysit you” he shrugged. 

“Has anyone seen Clarke?” he asked. 

“They moved her to a private room this morning, Raven has been with her” Murphy replied, “but she hasn’t woken up yet.” 

Bellamy looked down. He wondered how much she saw before the impact, how much she would remember. “I need to see her” he declared, moving suddenly.

“Whoa” Murphy caught him before he could climb out of the bed, “you are in no shape to walk all the way across the hospital,” he pointed out.

Bellamy grimaced in pain, grabbing his side. “I need to see her” he repeated, louder this time. 

Murphy continued to stand watch beside his bed, blocking his exit. “Dammit Murphy, move” he commanded angrily.

“What are you going to do?” Murphy stood, hands on his hips, eyebrows arched “march over there and force her to wake up?” he asked. 

“If necessary,” Bellamy agreed “I won’t let her run away again. I can’t lose her like this,” he declared. “I….” 

“Love her” Murphy finished for him, “duh, we all figured that out,” he laughed. “I mean, you spent every weekend with her. Then there was the meet the parent’s trip to Polis.” 

“Yeah,I love her” Bellamy said the words for the first time. “And she needs to know that, now more than ever,” he swore.

“I get that,I do” Murphy stood near the bed, still blocking an escape, “but she hasn’t even woken up yet.”

Bellamy lay back down in the bed. He was frustrated. He knew Murphy was right, but he still needed to see her, to make sure she was actually okay. 

“When Abby or Marcus come back, we’ll ask if you can go see Clarke” Murphy assured him, now relaxing in the chair. He looked at Bellamy and laughed.

“What is so funny?” Bellamy demanded. He was in no mood for Murphy’s BS.

“I just never would have thought in a million years you would fall in love with Clarke Griffin,” he chuckled. 

Bellamy shook his head, “that makes two of us,” he nodded in agreement.

The door opened, revealing more of their friends “Bellamy’ you look like crap” Jasper hugged him. 

“Thanks Jasper,” he laughed softly “Have any of you seen Clarke?” he asked. 

“She’s still not awake” Emori answered. “She looks like hell though.” 

Abby entered the room, followed by Marcus. 

“I want to see Clarke” Bellamy was the first to speak. 

“Good morning to you too sunshine” she retorted.

“Sorry” he sighed “I’m just worried about her.” 

“We all are” Abby reached for his hand “As soon as she wakes up, I will let you know,” she promised.

“Why hasn’t she woken up yet?” the question came from Harper, who was hanging on to Monty. 

Abby shook her head, “we don’t know” she sighed. “Medically, she should be waking up, but she’s not.”

Marcus walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her “you heard Brent” he spoke softly, looking around the room, then at Bellamy, “her body needs to heal, this is the best thing for now.”

They all knew what would happen when she woke up and found out about the accident. Clarke would not react well to losing the corvette. None of them knew where to or for how long she would run away, but it was certain that she would, physically and emotionally. 

“I know” Abby sighed. As a doctor, she did know. The more Clarke rested, the more her body would heal itself. As a mother, all she wanted to see her daughter awake. On the other hand, she really needed to tell Clarke about the accident, about the car.  _ That, _ she was not looking forward to.

The door opened and Raven walked in “she’s awake.” She turned her gaze to Abby “she’s asking for you.” 

Abby glanced at Bellamy, “I’ll take you to see her” she promised “just let me do this first.” Bellamy nodded silently. Part of him wanted to go with him now. Both of them knew Clarke well enough to know that if she was asking for her mother, rather than him, she already knew about the accident, about the car. He just hoped she didn’t run away before he got a chance to talk to her. 

“I’ll let you know how she is when before I leave” Abby put a hand on his shoulder. He nodded in response.

Raven approached his bedside, hugging him “I’m happy to see you” she leaned into him.

“How is she?” he asked when she pulled back.

She shook her head, “not good” she sighed heavily. “She didn’t say anything, but I think she knows about the accident, and the car.” 

“I figured, when she asked for Abby,” his voice was gravelly. 

Raven smiled “Abby, huh?” she chuckled “did you and mommy dearest become best friends?” she cocked her head. 

“Abby’s not so bad” he shrugged. “She knows she wasn’t the best mom she could have been, and she regrets it.” He told them about the conversation he and Abby had at the fundraiser.

“Coming up in the world, big brother?” Octavia grinned at him.

“It was interesting to watch them” he admitted “not just at the fundraiser, but at the house too. They live on opposite sides of the house, barely talk, even at dinner. I did learn a few things about Clarke though” he laughed softly, telling them about Julia and the kids. 

“All I know is that media room is off the hook” Murphy whistled appreciatively. 

Bellamy nodded in agreement, “yeah we definitely need one of those at Clarke’s,” he agreed, “If…” The room grew quiet, there was no need for him to finish that sentence. They all knew Clarke well enough to know how she could react to the accident. 

“Let’s just wait to see what happens when Abby comes back” Bellamy sighed heavily, wondering how it was going on the other side of the hospital.

*********************************************************************************************************

Abby walked into Clarke’s hospital room, holding back the tears that threatened to spill out. She walked to the side of the bed, sitting in the chair next to it. For a minute, she just stared at her before reaching out to touch her arm. Clarke jerked her arm back, looking away.

“Honey” Abby’s voice was thick with unshed tears “please talk to me” she pleaded, reaching for her hand. This time Clarke didn’t pull away.

“Bellamy?” Clarke whispered softly, as if fearing the answer. 

“He’s okay” she looked at Clarke “got some bruises from the airbag and seat belt. “He really wants to see you.” Abby studied her daughter’s face. She could tell that Clarke was holding back, pulling away. “What do you remember about the accident?”she asked unsure how to start the conversation that needed to be had. A single tear rolled down Clarke’s cheek telling Abby everything she needed to know.

“It’s gone?” she looked at Abby. 

Abby nodded “yeah” she answered, a tear slid down her own cheek. She watched as years of training took over and the look in Clarke’s eyes grew dim, emotionless. “Do you need anything?” she asked, knowing what the answer would be. Clarke shook her head. “What about your friends?” she asked “they’re all here, they want to see you.” Again Clarke shook her head, rolling over onto her side. “Clarke” Abby sniffed “please let me…” she reached for her, but Clarke jerked her hand back. 

“What about Bellamy?” Abby asked, not sure if she would be able to stop him from seeing Clarke, even if she wanted to. There was no response from Clarke, but Abby could tell that she was crying.Her shoulders were shaking, her breath coming in gasps. She looked helplessly at Marcus, who squeezed her shoulder. 

“I’m going to let your friends know you’re okay” she spoke quietly. “Marcus is going to stay with you.” Still no response from Clarke. Abby stood at the door, watching as Marcus drew a blanket around Clarke’s shoulders, kissing her cheek He whispered something she didn’t hear. Clarke slipped her hand out of the blanket, wrapping it around Marcus’ bigger one. Abby blinked back tears, grateful for Marcus, for the fact that he cared so deeply for her daughter. With a quiet sigh, she walked back to Bellamy’s room.

“How is she?” Bellamy asked when Abby returned.

“Not good” Abby sniffed. 

“Does she know about…?” he asked.

Abby nodded. “She asked about you, I told her you were okay,” she looked around the room “that you were all here, but…” she trailed off. They didn’t need her to finish that statement.

“I want to see her” Bellamy repeated.

Abby nodded “I know, and I think that’s something she needs, but I wouldn’t expect a lot from her,” she told them about Clarke’s reaction to the news. 

“We figured as much” Raven answered for all of them. 

Abby looked around at them “I know you all think I’m a horrible mother” she smiled at them, “and I have been” she admitted “but I love my daughter,” a tear rolled down her cheek. “You’ve been the family I should’ve been” she looked around the room “and I really appreciate that,” she swiped at her cheek. “She’s going to push you away. She’s going to push everybody away” she smiled sadly. “Don’t give up on her.”

“Not gonna happen” Murphy was the first to speak “she’ll never outlast us.” Abby was surprised, she expected Raven or Bellamy to be the first people to speak up. 

She laughed “thank you” she smiled at him. She turned her attention to Bellamy “I think they’re going to release you today. You’re welcome to stay at the house as long as you want or need to. All of you” she looked around the room. “Clarke will be here for another few days. I can’t promise she’ll talk to you, any of you” she looked at Bellamy “but you’re welcome to visit as often as you want. I need to get back to her, but find me or Marcus if you need anything.” 

  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost done, only an epilogue left.

Bellamy glanced at his phone for the thousandth time in the last two months, wishing, willing for a text from Clarke, even to tell him to go to hell. He and the rest of their friends had texted or called her daily, never receiving any response. 

After the doctor released him the day Clarke woke up, he and the others accepted Abby’s offer to stay at the house for a couple of days. They hoped to see Clarke, talk her into coming home with them. They’d succeeded in seeing her, visiting her in the hospital as often as the doctors allowed. Unfortunately, she refused to speak to any of them, even Bellamy. 

******************************************* Two months ago*************************************

_ Bellamy walked into Clarke’s hospital room to find her staring blankly at the TV. “Hey,” he sat down next to her, reaching for her hand. She didn’t jerk it away, that was progress he supposed. The previous day, she’d refused to let him touch her. “I hear they’re going to release you today” he went on, hoping she would respond. Nothing, she didn’t even look at him. “We’re going home today, to Arkadia, you could come with us,” he moved his thumb in slow circles on her hand.  _

_ He stopped talking, hoping she would say something, anything, but she didn’t . “Clarke” he sighed deeply “please talk to me,” he pleaded. Abby had told him Clarke had progressed physically enough to go home. The doctor said time was what she needed. Eventually counseling too, but time and a lot of loving support from her friends and family would get her through this.  _

_ “I know it hurts Clarke” his voice was soft. “I know what the car represented, but let us help you through this. Let ME help you through this” he pleaded. Still nothing. Raven stood in the doorway, head cocked looking at him. He shook his head. She pointed to her watch. He nodded. Marcus had arranged for them to catch a flight to a small airfield near Arkadia. A town car would pick them up and take them home from there. _

_ “I love you Clarke Griffin, that was not supposed to happen, but I do, and I’m not going anywhere” he bent closer “I need you to know that. No matter how long it takes, or how much you push me away, I’m not going anywhere. None of us are.”  _

_ “Anything?” Abby asked.  _

_ Bellamy shook his head. “I’ll keep in touch” she promised, “let you know how she is doing.”  _

_ ****************************************************************************************************** _

Abby had kept in touch, though there was never much news. Clarke had fully recovered from her injuries. She was still living in Polis, though she didn’t rarely left her room, let alone the house. Julia and the kids were frequent visitors, but even with them she was distant. He missed her, their friends missed her, but none of them knew how to get her to open up. A knock at his door interrupted his brooding. 

Abby and Marcus stood on his doorstep “welcome” he stepped back, allowing the entrance to his house, wondering what they were doing there. “Did something happen to Clarke?” he asked concern evident in his voice. 

“We were hoping she was here” Abby spoke first.

“Here with me, or here in Arkadia?” he asked.

“Either one” Abby replied.

He shook his head “she’s not here. We can check her house, but I haven’t heard from her since the accident. As far as I can tell, nobody has.”

“We had to travel the last week” Marcus explained “a lot of paperwork and parties involved in winning an election” he murmured. “When we came home, her car was there, but her bed hadn’t been slept in. We didn’t find her in her usual haunts in the house.”

“Did you check with Jules?” Bellamy asked. 

Abby shook her head “She and her family are with Mrs. Johnson. Since we were going to be gone and Clarke has fully recovered from her injuries, they went ahead and took their annual family vacation. We figured she’d be okay by herself,” Abby sighed.

Bellamy smiled “she’s plenty capable of taking care of herself” he assured Abby, “but if her car is at the house, she’s probably still there, right?” he asked. 

“We searched the house, I mean as much as you can search a 26-room house” Abby sighed. “It’s like she doesn’t want to be found.”

Bellamy stilled at those words, “what did you say?” he cocked his head at Abby.

“It’s like she doesn’t want to be found?” she repeated eyeing him warily.

“I know where she’s at” he declared. “At the penthouse, maybe?” Abby suggested.

“No, she’s at home, in Polis” he told her. “No offense Abby, your house is beautiful, but you could search that place two times over and still not find someone.”

She laughed softly, he wasn’t the first person to point that out. “Jake used to say that,” she smiled. “He used to tell me that a run-down house in Arkadia was just as good as a mansion in the city, and it made a better home for Clarke. He never liked that Clarke’s bedroom was on the opposite side of the house.”

“I thought it was strange, too” Bellamy admitted, “but she didn’t seem to mind.”

“Of course not, it allowed her to do what she does best,” he muttered, anger creeping into his voice. “Whenever life throws her a curveball she runs away. That’s going to stop.” he declared.

“So you think she’s still in Polis?” Marcus asked. 

“I KNOW she’s in Polis” Bellamy declared “and I know exactly where she is.”

“Well let’s go get her then,” Marcus looked between Abby and Bellamy.

“She’s going to need to hear a few things” Bellamy warned, glancing at Abby. “Things she’s not going to want to hear,” he added. 

Abby nodded, understanding what he was saying. “Let’s go get her then” she agreed.

Bellamy nodded scribbling a note for Octavia, telling her where he was going and that he would keep in touch. Then they loaded up into Marcus’ car and headed for Polis.

********************************************************************************************************

“Are you sure she’s in there?” Abby stood with Bellamy and Marcus just outside Jake’s office, 

Bellamy nodded, “May I?” he answered, his hand on the doorknob.

Abby nodded, Bellamy hadn’t said much on the two hour drive from Arkadia to Polis, but she could tell he was fed up with Clarke’s behavior. That might be the best thing she needed right now. “Bellamy, wait” she touched his arm softly.

He stopped, his hand still on the doorknob. “I know she can be a little hard-headed” Abby sighed “and sometimes needs to hear things the hard way, even Jake knew that” she smiled. There was a time or two in Clarke’s life where her father reminded her that he was still the boss. Not many, in fact she could count on one hand the times that happened, but he had and she responded to those times well. “But remember, her father was her world,” she finished. 

“I know Abby” he smiled softly. He’d learned how to use tough love when raising Octavia. That was the thing about tough love, you still loved that person, but sometimes you have to put your foot down. This was definitely one of those times.They walked into the office, still dark, still dank, still empty or so it seemed. 

“She’s not here” Abby sighed defeatedly. 

“Jake was an engineer, right?” Bellamy looked at her. Abby nodded, not understanding. Bellamy continued 

“After Clarke was born, he started working from home to keep an eye on Clarke,” she added.

“Did you ever wonder how he did that?” Bellamy asked. 

Abby shook her head “I assume he and Mrs. Johnson had a system, not to mention one of the millions of cameras around here” she chuckled softly. 

“Or maybe he used is experience in engineering to keep her close to him when he worked?” Bellamy walked over to the bookshelf. Abby watched him as he searched through the myriad of titles on the shelf, before carefully selecting one. He motioned for her to join him. “Pull this out” he instructed.

Abby looked at the book quizzically, then back to Bellamy “are you sure?” she asked him. 

“I’m sure” he nodded “go ahead, do it.”

“The Princess Diaries” Abby read the title out loud “that’s fitting.”

Bellamy laughed “isn’t it?” he chuckled. 

“Just pull it?” she asked again looking at her. In response to his nod, she pulled the book. Rather than come off the shelf, it laid back and locked in place. Abby tugged on it. 

Bellamy stilled her hand “give it a minute,” he told her. Abby looked unsure, but nodded in response. A few minutes later a low rumble and a scraping caught her attention. She looked in surprise as the bookshelf parted, revealing a hidden room. The same colorful wonderland, Bellamy had seen weeks before. 

“I didn’t know this was here,” Abby’s voice was just above a whisper. She sounded a little sad “he never told me.”

Bellamy nodded “Clarke showed me a couple of weeks ago. She said she would play here while Jake worked.” His voice was low as well. “And I’m guessing there’s another switch inside, allowing her” he nodded at Clarke, who appeared to be sleeping on the couch, a pull-out couch, he realized, “to close it from the inside.” 

Abby wondered how often Clarke had slept here. “It had all the comforts of home, even a microwave and mini-fridge, which Bellamy hadn’t seen the last time he’d seen the room. Either they were well hidden, or she’d recently purchased them. He’d bet it was the latter. 

Bellamy looked at Abby “do you want to wake her up or shall I?” he asked. 

Abby laughed softly “go ahead” she held her hand out “she needs to hear what you have to say, even if she won’t like it.”

Bellamy nodded, stepping forward. He took a deep breath, then placed a hand on her arm, still pale from where the cast had been for six weeks. Clearly, she’d taken hiding to a new height, not even venturing outside. “Clarke” he called quietly, shaking her gently. There was no movement or response, but after a few moments, the pattern of her breathing changed. Bellamy realized she was waking up and took advantage of the hazy pre-awake stage to steer her into a sitting position. 

“Leave me alone” Clarke snarled, pulling away from him.

“Sorry can’t do that princess” he held fast to her, keeping her next to him. She struggled against, but was no match for his iron grip. After few minutes, her movements stilled. Abby moved toward them, but Bellamy shook his head. He loosened his grip just a little. As he expected, Clarke tried to pull away from him again. “Clarke stop” he commanded in a loud voice. He used his thumb to turn her head to look into her eyes,but she immediately closed them, biting her lower lip. “Look at me” he demanded. 

“Let go of me Bellamy” Clarke tried to twist away. 

“LOOK AT ME” he repeated in a firm voice. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes, meeting his gaze. “This is over,” he declared “no more hiding, no more pretending the world around you doesn’t exist,” he declared. 

“Why does it even matter anymore?” she spoke. The words were just above a whisper. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

“Because it does Clarke” he declared. “Look at me” he commanded again when she started to turn away. This time she responded “I’m sorry that the car is gone. I know what it meant to you and to your dad” he spoke softer. “But is this what he would want for you?” he asked. “To spend the rest of your life alone, so you never have to hurt again?” he asked. He lower lip began to quiver. She dropped her head into her hands.He could her crying, gasping for air. Her shoulders shook as she struggled to breathe. 

Abby watched this all take place, not sure if she should help out or watch. She decided for the moment, she would let Bellamy continue. He seemed to be able to get through to Clarke when nobody else could. 

“Come here” Bellamy pulled Clarke into his arms, cradling her against him. 

Eventually, she stopped crying, resting her head on his chest, “why are you here?” she looked at him, her eyes red. 

He handed her the box of Kleenex Marcus had found and given to him. “Why wouldn’t I be?” he countered, stroking her hair.

“I love you” he looked into her eyes. “I’m not going anywhere. And I’m done letting you run away,” he declared. “We’re done letting your run away” he nodded at Abby, motioning her to sit on the other side of Clarke. “It’s time to live again,” he told her. “Your dad wasn’t in that fancy red car he left you, or this fairy tale land he created. He lives on in your heart, in your memories. Yeah you can’t touch him or see him, but you can feel him. I know that you do.” he lifted her chin to look into her eyes. It doesn’t seem like enough, and it never will” he told her. “I wish I could tell you otherwise, but I can’t. What I can tell you is that he wouldn’t want this for you. And I’m sure you know that.” 

“I don’t know how” her voice was just above a whisper.

“I know” he took her hand into his. “That’s why you have us” he looked at Abby and Marcus. 

“And us” they looked up to see Raven and company standing in the doorway. “Nice place, can I move in?” Raven walked toward them, hitting Clarke softly on her arm. “That was for scaring us” she declared. “I’d hit you harder, but you’d probably kick my ass later.” 

Clarke laughed softly, her voice rumbling against his chest. “I don’t know where to start” she admitted. 

“You start by getting out of here and finding some food” Jasper declared from the doorway. “We were getting ready to order brunch when Raven packed us up...AGAIN” he cocked his head at Clarke. She laughed softly at him antics.

“I think we can scare up some food” Abby grinned. “Care to join us?” she looked at Clarke. 

Clarke nodded, leaving Bellamy’s arms, “I love you mom” she sighed. 

Abby hugged her daughter, held her tight “I love you too honey” she sighed, grateful for another chance to show her. 

“Hey what about us?” Murphy cocked his head “what are we chopped liver?”

“That depends on the moment” Clake retorted, pulling away from Abby and leaning back into Bellamy’s arms.

“Did someone mention food?” Jasper broke the moment. 

He kissed the top of her head, “Come on princess” he stood up, pulling her with him “we better get Jasper fed before he melts away.” 

She allowed him to pull her to her feet, but she didn’t get very far as Jasper, Maya, Harper, Monty and Murphy enveloped her in a group hug. Abby stepped back into Marcus’s waiting arms, smiling at them.

“Ow” she heard Clarke exclaim, clutching the back of her head, looking at Raven. 

“That’s for being a big baby” Raven retorted “and for scaring us.”

“And ignoring us” Murphy chimed in.

“And for making us wait for lunch” Jasper added. 

The whole group groaned “can we please just get this fool fed?” Maya shook her head, gazing lovingly at her boyfriend. They broke apart, heading for the office. 

“I want a place like this” Harper declared looking around the room.

“Forget that, I want that media room,” Murphy declared. 

“Dibs on the indoor/outdoor pool” Monty added.

“I just want that kitchen” Jasper threw in, followed by another groan and good-natured ribbing by the rest of them. 

“Ready?” Bellamy held his hand out, looking at Clarke.

“As I’ll ever be” she sighed, taking his hand. 

“You’ll be okay” he assured her, wrapping an arm around her “we’ll get you through this.”

The others, as well as Abby and Marcus had already headed to the dining room, where Bellamy was sure a large brunch awaited them. 

Clarke stopped in front of the still open bookshelf, staring at it. 

“You okay?” he asked. She nodded “I miss him” she sighed. 

“I know, and it’ll get better,” he promised “but you still have to live.”

She nodded, “I know.” She pushed the book back onto the shelf and watched as the bookshelf began to close. 

“Bellamy” she turned to look at him “thanks.” 

“For what?” he asked.

“For knowing where I was. For coming to get me” she gazed into his eyes.

“I love you, even the princess parts” he pulled her into his chest. 

“I love you too” she closed the distance between them, capturing his lips with hers. 

He closed his arms around her, pulling her as close to her as he possibly could. “I’ve missed you” he sighed, resting his head on her shoulder.

“Hey, if you two want any food before Jasper eats it all you’d better hurry up” Raven appeared in the office. Bellamy laughed, taking Clarke’s hand “we’ll finish this later” he promised, kissing her softly. 

  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've reached the end. I hope you enjoyed it.

EPILOGUE

Bellamy woke up New Years Day on the back porch his arms holding Clarke tightly against his side. One of the many changes since he rousted her from her hiding spot in her father’s office was the new deck with screened in back porch. The porch also had windows that could be closed in the colder months so the gang could still enjoy the backyard movies, even in the winter. Bellamy had made sure the swinging bed in the backyard had been moved to the deck. The area was fast becoming one of his favorite places, though the new media room they’d installed in the house was also popular.

This morning, it was just he and Clarke on the double bed, fixed to an A-frame. The faux heater glowed in the corner of the room, keeping the chill away. Even without the heater, Bellamy would feel warm. He had his girl curled up next to him, her body heat resonating against him. He smiled as he traced a finger around the metal band with ice blue diamond on her left hand. After a long and at times traumatic year, they finally had a reason to celebrate. Bellamy enlisted Raven’s help to ensure the two of them celebrated privately on New Year’s Eve. This morning, they would tell their friends, as well as Abby and Marcus who were expected to join them for brunch. 

Clarke stirred in his arms, turning over and resting her head on his chest. “Good morning” he kissed the top of her head.

“Morning” she replied sleepily, wrapping an arm around his waist. “What time is it?” she opened her eyes to look at him. 

“Early or late, it depends on your perspective” he laughed softly. Raven checked in before passing out with the rest of her friends a couple of hours ago after staying up until way after midnight. He and Clarke on the other hand, barely made it to midnight. 

“Seriously” she shook her head,”What time is it?” 

“Just after 6 am” he finally answered. “Are you hungry?” her asked.

“I could eat” she nodded in agreement “somebody interrupted my dinner” she cocked her head at him.

“Are you complaining, princess?” he laughed softly.

The door from the kitchen opened up “you two better be decent because your private time is up” Raven leaned against the frame. 

“We’re decent” Bellamy answered, adjusting the covers over them. They were mostly dressed. Their friends were used to seeing them cuddled under the blanket on the swinging bed. They’d have to actually get dressed before Abby and Marcus got there, but they could wait until after breakfast for that.

“I’m surprised you’re up” Bellamy turned on his side, pulling Clarke into his chest. 

“Not by choice” she grumbled “Jasper was hungry.”

“He wouldn’t survive in an apocalypse” Clarke chuckled, accepting the cup of coffee Raven held out for her. 

“Nice, rock” Raven murmured “I guess she said yes” she glanced at Bellamy.

“I made her an offer she couldn’t refuse” he shrugged “and where’s my coffee?” he asked. 

“Right here old man” Murphy walked out carrying another steaming cup of coffee. “Did you two have fun?” he leered at them.

“More fun than you,I bet” Bellamy retorted. 

“I was a little drunk” he defended.

It wasn’t long before the others joined them. Jasper leading them “Happy New Year lovebirds” he walked into the porch. “Did you two have fun?” he asked. He took a seat on a chair next to the swing, already holding a huge plate of food in his hand.

“How are you so skinny” Clarke sighed disgustedly “all you do is eat?”

“Good genes” he retorted, taking another bite of food. Clarke just shook her head. She lifted the coffee cup to her mouth taking another sip. 

“Is that?” Harper walked over to her, lifting her hand again, “Do you two have something to tell us?” she put her hands on her hips. Clarke switched her coffee cup to her other hand, holding up her hand for others to see. 

“We’re getting married” Bellamy smiled, kissing her cheek.

“It’s about damn time” Murphy growled. 

Clarke laughed softly “thanks Murphy” she grinned. 

  
“Hey aren’t your parents coming soon?” Raven looked at her watch. 

“Oh crap” Clarke sighed “I guess we have to get dressed soon,” she declared.

The other big change since Clarke returned to Arkadia was in Marcus and Abby’s lives. They and Clarke agreed to sell the big house in Polis. Between Marcus’ new duties and Senator and Abby’s job, they were never there anyway. Bellamy asked Abby for the bookshelf and books in Jake’s office and had installed them in the spare bedroom in Clarke’s house, secret room and all. 

Abby still practiced medicine, but had taken up a career teaching at Arkadia University. She also paid for both Clarke and Bellamy’s college educations. Clarke was taking Art classes, Bellamy was studying to become an English Literature and History teacher. He had a hard time accepting the money Abby offered. She convinced him that Jake would’ve loved knowing someone who loved old books as much as he did was going to benefit from the money. Plus, Abby made a valid point when she said she didn’t want he and Clarke to start their life out with a mountain of student loan debt.The rest of the money had been invested in an art gallery. A place that specialized in showing ameteur artist, including Clarke.

Lincoln had been offered the chance to head up the gallery, since he had a degree in Art History and a minor in Management. He and Octavia occupied the house she and Bellamy inherited from their mother. Bellamy had finally accepted that they were going to be together, even if he didn’t like it. He was satisfied that his sister was happy, and there were worse people she could end up with than Lincoln. 

An hour later, Abby and Marcus arrived at the house, with enough breakfast to feed an army. “Geez mom” Clarke grunted “did you leave any for anyone else?” 

Abby laughed softly “Have you met your friends?” she asked, pulling her into a hug. “Besides, we have a few guests coming.” 

Before Abby had a chance to continue, two little rockets hurdled into the room, barreling into Clarke. Clarke laughed softly, dropping to a sitting position as Bobby and Bella clung to her. “Hi Clarke” they chimed together “happy new year.”

She grinned at them “happy new year to you, too” she kissed each of them. Where’s your mom and dad?” 

“They’re coming, grandma too” Bella answered. 

“Yeah, they can’t wait to meet the rest of your friends” Bobby added. The others watched in amazement as Clarke sat talked to the kids. This was a side of Clarke, they’d never seen. 

“Guess what Clarke?” Bobby asked excitedly waving his hands.

“What Bobby Bear?” she grinned at him. 

“Mommy said we’re moving to Arkadia” he grinned “now we get to see you all the time.”

“Thanks Bobby” Julia murmured walking into the room “I was going to tell her that.”

“Come on rugrats, get up” she took one of each of their hands “and let Clarke get off the floor.” 

Clarke got up, hugging her friend, “Well look who finally came to Arkadia.”

Jules laughed “If Abby can handle living here, I know I can” she looked around. “So, are you going to introduce me to your friends?” 

“That depends, are you going to fill their heads with stories?” she asked. 

“You know I am” she snorted “whether you introduce me or not, so..” she cocked her head. 

Clarke just shook her head and introduced Jules and her family as well as Amelia, who had disappeared into the kitchen. Clarke tried to stop her, but she did so anyway. Jules just shook her head, telling Clarke she did that all the time at her house too. “Force of habit” she laughed. 

“So, you said yes” Abby walked over to Clarke, nodding at the diamond ring. 

“Of course I did” Clarke smiled “I love him.” 

“And he loves you” Abby kissed her cheek. 

“Thanks for giving him the rings” Clarke told her. 

“It’s what your father would’ve wanted” she shrugged “and you can pass them down to your kids some day.” 

Clarke laughed softly “let me enjoy being a wife for a while, huh?” she grinned.

“Okay,” Abby agreed “but don’t wait too long “I’m not getting any younger and I’m going to be a GREAT grandmother” she boasted. 

Of that, Clarke had no doubt. Bellamy walked over to them, “If you two are going to eat, you'd better do it before Jasper goes back in” he advised. 

“I’ll be right there” Clarke nodded at Abby, who joined Kane in the line. 

“Everything okay?” Bellamy wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in. 

Clarke smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck “For the first time since my dad died, everything is perfect” she declared, stepping on her tiptoes to kiss him. 

“And it will be from now on,” he kissed her again “that’s a promise.”

“I’ll take promise” she smiled, “I’ll also take some food…” she cocked her head.

“This way, princess” he kissed her once more before taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen.

  
  



End file.
